A Subtle Seducing
by Lisea18
Summary: AU. M. Naruto used to be in love with Sakura and drove Kiba crazy, but now that he has found another obsession it's getting worse and Naruto doesn't even know the name of his new found love. NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Subtle Seducing  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M, AU  
Characters (mentioned or present): Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Sai…  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A big thanks to my Beta!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**A ****Subtle Seducing**

"Hey dude, why didn't we take that train?" grumbled Kiba.

He was leaning on the dirty wall, hands firmly stuck in his pockets while he looked at the leaving train. Naruto was his long time friend; they had met in elementary school and had been inseparable since then. They had always stuck by each other through thick and thin. When Kiba had been kicked out of his house for adopting a stray dog, Akamaru, Naruto had frozen his ass off with him during the whole week it took for his mother to surrender. When Naruto had ended up in jail for painting "I love Sakura" on the front wall of City Hall, Kiba had been there too, cursing and trying to beat the shit out of Naruto, but still there.

The problem was that Naruto had a knack for eccentricity. For crying out loud, he dressed in orange! And worst of all, it suited him! He tended to be a little extreme in everything, especially when it came to love. After the jail incident, Sakura hadn't talked to him for days, claiming it was too embarrassing to have such a moron be attracted to her. Kiba had scoffed at the word "attract." It was an obsession.

Kiba had never believed that a day would come when he would miss the time when Naruto had been madly in love with Sakura. Really. He still remembered blowing up the school's detention record because of exaggerated declarations of undying love. He remembered buying earplugs to block out Naruto's constant babbling about Sakura. He had been through hell ever since the blond had fallen for the pink haired girl and yet… he freaking missed those times.

Oh how he had been happy when at the end of high school Naruto had gotten over his crush. Not to mention the look on Sakura's face had been priceless. After a month of Naruto not attempting to prove his love to her, Sakura had realized that she missed the attention. She had come to Naruto with a 'I pity you' look before saying sweetly, "Naruto, since you've made so many efforts, I decided to give you a chance."

Kiba had almost died laughing at the answer she received.

"Huh? Sorry, Sakura I've been waiting for you for so long that I've turned gay."

He had thought of it as a blessing, that all the pain was behind him, and that they would turn over a new page to begin anew in college. But his wish hadn't been granted. He should have known Naruto turning gay wasn't going to make him become a little less obvious. Instead of talking about Sakura all the time he babbled very loudly about guys, ogling them and making jokes about being gay. An utter nightmare. Kiba had to endure a perverted Naruto (which hadn't been the case when he was under the Sakura drug, since he was faithful to her) and undergo people's judgment because of course if he hung out with a gay man he had to be one too. And the icing on the cake, Naruto had developed a strange habit of slapping guys' asses on the train. He had stopped counting all the punches he had received by mistake. At least Sakura would only hit Naruto!

Lately Kiba had had a break; Naruto had suddenly stopped being such an exhibitionist. It could only mean that he had found a new obsession. A guy had caught his eye but his name remained a mystery because otherwise Kiba would have been hearing it every second of the day. Thus the reason why they were in the subway. Naruto wanted to show him his new crush hoping Kiba might know something about the guy.

"Look! Look! It's _him_ I told you he would be there!" whispered his blond friend, tugging on his best friend's sleeve like a five-year-old in front of a candy store.

Kiba was then unceremoniously thrown inside the train, almost falling on a lady who smacked him on the head with her bag. Naruto grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the end of the car.

"Stop being so obvious," mumbled the blond, making sure they hadn't been found out by his crush.

Kiba wondered how many years he would receive for strangling Naruto. Would the judge grant him temporary insanity? He was thinking that he would need a lawyer when Naruto grabbed his chin and turned his head. Then he understood. The blond sure had taste. Even if he wasn't gay, maybe bi but not gay, he had to admit that the man was really hot.

He was standing near the door, his shoulder leaning against the wall adjoining the first row of seats. He was tall and slender, his white shirt clinging to his skin outlining the frail yet muscular body. It was untucked, resting on dark pants that hugged tightly a firm round ass and tapering but undoubtedly masculine legs. His shoulders weren't broad and led towards a long neck, adorned by a discreet Adam's apple. A curtain of black hair, smooth as silk hid his face and was spiked on the back with some gel. Slim and pale fingers held a book, showing a creamy skin that looked soft and inviting. Reflected on the door's window was a face that could make someone's breath catch in their throat. Thin smirking lips, aristocratic nose, high cheekbones, long eyelashes and nicely shaped eyebrows that only made the endless pools of black that were the man's eyes stand out. He was a delicate mix of femininity and masculinity; he looked like he had come out straight from a ladies' manga.

With grace he moved away from the crowd's way easily, never brushing anyone, his nose still buried in his book. He was intellectual too. He was reading _Madness and Civilization; A History of Insanity in the Age of Reason_ by the French philosopher Michel Foucault and if the state of the book was any indication, it wasn't for the first time.

"Naruto, you don't stand a chance. He's a fucking doll," whispered Kiba, Sakura was an ugly girl compared to him and Naruto had been rejected even before opening his mouth (which always discouraged anyone who approached him).

"Tsk, tsk, he can't resist me. I'm built like a Greek god!" said Naruto, teasingly licking Kiba's ear before adding seductively, "and I'm a god in bed too."

Kiba punched him and took some steps back for good measure.

"Yeah but he won't know that before rejecting you," he snorted, "and you don't even know if he's gay."

Naruto replied with a foxy grin that boded nothing good when a disembodied voice announced their stop. The raven clapped his book close, grabbed his bag and followed the flow of people outside. Kiba nearly strangled himself as Naruto smacked the man's ass in passing, but couldn't keep muffled snickers as the abused one muttered something about annoying women.

"He mistook you for a girl, Naruto-chan," teased Kiba, easily avoiding a punch.

The subject of their conversation disappeared into the A building. It seemed that they were attending the same college. Kiba hadn't seen him before and he doubted he would have forgotten such a guy. He had to be in a different section from theirs.

"Well at least we go to the same college, that will make bumping into him easier," remarked Kiba, knowing Naruto would make sure to have plenty of accidental meetings.

Speaking of which, it was strange that Naruto had calmed down around a month ago but hadn't made a move on the guy yet. Disturbing. It wasn't as if no one would be interested in the guy either, even if he looked cold and scathing (with a smirk like that he had to) and that had never stopped Naruto. After all he had run after the scary Sakura.

"Nope, everyone I asked about him, knows him, especially the girls, but his identity is still a mystery. I don't even know what his major is!" whined Naruto.

The blond had hoped his best friend would have a clue. After all, they weren't glued together. Some of their classes were different… but it seemed that he had never seen him before. Damn. After one month of investigation he had so little information! He just knew he was in college, took the 8 o'clock train every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, he read the three free newspapers every morning, he had black coffee and certainly a croissant in the morning if he trusted his sense of smell. He used vanilla shampoo, Dove soap (certainly one for delicate skin), and had a musky and woody scent. He was always spotless and wore simple but refined clothes. He never sat on the train. He disliked using his dark and fancy cell phone in public places and always wore a scowl when it rang to The Kill's 30 Seconds to Mars and especially when it was his brother calling (Sympathy for the Devil by Gun's and Roses was the telltale ringtone). He cut his nails every week so they were always the same length. He was obsessed with time, always looking at his watch. Oh and he was gay. Sai, the Gay Censor, had confirmed it just before Naruto smashed him against a seat for trying to make a move on his prey.

That was all he knew about the guy. He had tried following him inside the school, but he always disappeared mysteriously. He had played dumb once, knocking on all the doors pretending to be looking for his class, scanning the rows of students… but he hadn't seen him! And the times when he had gone to one of the lecture halls or the auditorium Naruto hadn't bothered looking, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. But Uzumaki Naruto never surrendered! He would find out who he was! He already had a clue to where he lived… it was how they had first met.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The teacher had kept them. A__s if it wasn't enough that the damn __class__ ended at 8 pm! It was 8__:30 by the time he got to __the subway. __The train __was __going__ so slow he wanted to scream. Fortunately it wasn't too crowded but a stupid __kid__ had turned the volume of his earphones so high __that it felt like __he was the one __who had them __screw__ed to__ his ears! Normally he didn't mind that much, but he was in a foul mood… and that's when it happened._

_The __train suddenly __stopped __midway__. Naruto blinked. _

_"DONG DONG DONG your attention please DONG DONG DON__G due to technical problems the traffic on line number 4 will be interrupted for 5 minutes, please excuse the delay."_

_WHAT? __Were__ they fucking kidding? It couldn't __be happening just __now! Why? Why __did__ the breakdown had to happen now of all time__s__? God hated him. 5 minutes huh? As if… __more like __15, if he was lucky and it seemed __that __today __h__is lucky star had gone on vacation. Confirming this fact, his stomach gave a loud growl, reminding Naruto __that __he was starving. _

_They were __on one of the elevated tracks and __he could see the sun setting behind the buildings. He didn't give a damn right now; a cup of ramen was all he could think about. __The p__eople around him had stopped grumbling and __were __resigned to their fate, finding __something to pass the time__. He had nothing to do and there was no way in hell he was opening one of his damn school book__s__. No way. _

_He gazed off in the distance. __It was funny to imagine__ what kind of __people __lived __in the buildings according to what he could see. A__n old flowery __curtain with lace, __he figured __a grandmother __lived there__. A balcony full of flowers, __probably __a middle-__age__ woman. Only a woman could really care for plants and only a middle-__age__ one__ would__ have the patience to water them everyday. __Superhero__ stickers, a young boy. Pink curtain__s__ glowing with __twinkling __light__s__, a teenage girl. __The next __one was strange. White curtain__s __opened and the light__s __on __giving __him __a prime view of __the Spartan room: an extremely ordered desk, a bookcase, a futon, a chair,__a __dresser__ and __nothing else__. Everything __looked __so clean __that __it had to have been washed __that __morning. A woman? No, she would have put some flowers or decorations. A man? This organized? He had to be old then. Yeah, a business man. _

_Satisfied with his __guess__ Naruto was __about to go on to __the next window when a door opened __and steam__ filled the room. So the __in__habitant had been taking a shower. He __could confirm his guess __then! But instead of an old geezer what met his eyes was the most beautiful guy he had ever met. Naked __save for __a blue towel around his slim waist, water trailing down defined and discreet muscles. Naruto wished he could lick it, taste the creamy skin, feel the firm stomach shudder under his tongue._

_His __unsuspecting entertainer turned and pulled out a little mirror __hung __on a nail on the wall. The one in the bathroom had to be too __fogged up __to be used. He looked as nimble hands spike__d__ up the black hair __like __a hedgehog__'s back__. Naruto purred. Yeah, who__ever__ rubbed __one__ got st__u__ng (1), but if you knew how to tame __it, __it turned soft as silk. What a nice challenge. _

_His pants suddenly got a little too tight as the towel __slid__ to the floor, revealing a perfect __behind__. It looked so tight; it had to be heaven… would the raven moan if Naruto buried himself deep inside him? He __moved, __damn he could see how firm this ass was, __to get some __clothes __from the dresser__. Would he have a deep voice when Naruto __threw__ him on his bed and fuck him in__to__ the mattress? Would he arch __up__? Would __he__… Naruto's trai__n__ of thought was cut short as the raven began to turn toward the window. _

_"Oh yeah baby, turn over__," murmured the blond, eyes glued to the scene, breath caught in his throat. _

_His pants were hurting him, too tight. He could already see a stain forming on the front, just spying turned him on so much he wondered what it would be __like__ to actually fe__e__l the guy. And when the dark-haired beauty was going to reveal his precious part__s__ to Naruto, the __train__ gave a __strong __jerk and zoomed away. _

_Naruto gave a loud screech of frustration, grinning sheepishly __with __his hands cupped in front of him to hide his obvious erection, when people stared at him funny. __The driver just had to be right. It had truly only taken 5 minutes. __For once he wouldn't have minded a 15 minute interruption. He was starving and frustrated now. He hadn't even thought of looking at his surrounding__s__ to remember where the apartment __was__. It really wasn't his day. _

_Two days later when he __saw__ the breathtaking figure, the one __who __gave him sweet wet dreams, on the __train__ he__ knew__ his lucky star was back. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto smashed his alarm clock and buried himself back under the covers. A second ringing made him groan. He rummaged around his nightstand to find his cell phone but suddenly remembered that he had put it on the floor, far enough from him so that he had to crawl out of bed to turn it off. Stretching as far as he could without leaving the bed and using a book, he managed to shut the annoying thing. He had just nestled back in his covers when his kitchen timer began to ring. This time he had no choice but to get up.

Dragging his feet he reached his kitchen, stopping the ringing and putting some water to boil for a morning cup of Ramen. Distractedly scratching his crotch, he tried to clear his mind a little. He didn't have a test this morning, so why had he set up the "make sure to get up on time" system? What was so important to… a naked form shimmering with water made his family jewels twitch. Oh yeah! He had to hurry to catch the mystery man's train.

Naruto dashed to the shower, using his best soap. Today he was starting his awesome plan: subtle seducing. He had nicknamed the guy "Bastard" because from what Naruto had seen so far he was one cool bastard. The bastard had to be used to being wooed, so he must know every way of wooing, just like Sakura. Thus Naruto had to find an unusual way of doing it. Unlike Sakura, who liked attention, he was sure the dark man would dislike it. Besides he didn't even know his name so he couldn't paint the train with declarations of love… too bad. He had had to find a more subtle way… he had chosen one that wouldn't fail.

As predicted the bastard was in the same car, on the same spot as every time he took the subway. It was perfect. Naruto made sure he had his cap on backwards. He had hidden his orange T-shirt under a brown jacket. That way he just had to take off the hat and the jacket to be unrecognizable, funnily his normal clothes that always stood out would grant him immunity. It wouldn't do if the bastard found out who he was before the time had come.

They had 9 stations before their stop. At the 4th one lots of people boarded the train and it was almost unbearably crowded. The bastard hated that and huddled safely in his corner, glaring at whoever bumped into him, and scowling when he had no choice but to undergo human contact. It was time to act.

As students pushed their way into the car, Naruto slid behind the dark haired bastard, his left arm grabbing the bar. That way he prevented anyone from bumping into his hedgehog, to his left Naruto's arm, behind him Naruto's body, and to the right the row of seats. Was he playing prince charming protecting the princess? Not at all. This way he had the bastard trapped, huddled in a corner, his back to him, his face to the bar and the small wall so he couldn't see Naruto's face reflected on the window.

Gently, in a soft caress, Naruto cupped one of the man's butt cheeks in his right hand, his thumb brushing the hipbone. He heard the barely audible gasp that followed. Yep, his marvellous solution was: molestation.

-To be continued-

(1) It's a literal translation of a French saying: "qui s'y frotte s'y pique" that means "if you go looking for trouble, you'll find it", but I chose to translate it this way because the saying always made me think of a hedgehog.

Ok guys this is the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. I shouldn't be writing since I have tons of homework to do… but this plot bunny was chewing on my mind so…  
**Reviews** are greatly appreciated and tend to motivated me to write more so please leave me one! Thanks

Other Naruto stories can be found in my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

A big thanks to my Beta! She's the best (hug)

Hugs and kisses to all my awesome reviewers and people who faved! And special thanks to YuukoUchiha for coming on my Y!gall front page to poke me for this chapter!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**A ****Subtle Seducing 2**

Suigetsu had his head tilted back, eyes closed. Next to him was a nice bowl full of strawberries (of the best brand: Kurosaki), between his lips a straw linked to a glass of fresh water with ice. He was resting, stretched out, surrounded by bubbles that reflected the colors of the rainbow. It was warm, relaxing, it was perfect. It was the best moment of the day: the bubble bath.

Especially when it was in Sasuke's small but comfy bathroom, after breaking into his apartment while Sasuke was at school. The cherry on the cake would come soon. According to the clock Sasuke would be home in no time. Suigetsu never got tired of seeing the raven's left eyebrow twitch convulsively on his otherwise perfectly stoic face. And it happened each and every time he was caught using his bathroom. Which happened at least… well, everyday? Whenever his neighbor left his home, Suigetsu sneaked in to take a bath, and waited for Sasuke's return, of course.

The sound of the door slamming closed made Suigetsu grin, his left tooth poking out cutely. It seemed that his unsuspecting host was in a fool mood. It was going to be even better! With some luck he would get the right eyebrow to twitch too! Too bad he hadn't taken his camera (which was also a camcorder) with him.

Usually Suigetsu would wait until Sasuke opened the door, knuckles almost white, and pointed at him to go out. He made a point of leaving the tub immediately, in all his glorious nakedness, to fetch his towel… conveniently left in the living room of course. Some times he even tipped Sasuke with a slap on the ass, just to piss him off even more. But today he was feeling merciful so he drained the tub and left, passing Sasuke's bedroom and then entering the living room where the raven was gracefully sprawled on an armchair. Really only Sasuke could manage to look graceful while being sprawled. Eyeing his neighbor he sat on an armchair, letting his legs dangle on the side.

"Yo?" tried Suigetsu when his presence wasn't acknowledged; taking a sip of the drink he had brought with him along with the strawberries.

"Put on your towel and get out," grunted Sasuke, massaging his temples.

Obedient, at least regarding the towel part, Suigetsu made himself presentable. He still remembered the time he had said no to such a command, or rather his precious part still remembered, rather painfully.

"Bad day?"

"Get lost," snapped Sasuke.

"Aw that'll be hard. I live next door you know," he pointed out, teeth poking out, "by the way Itachi," Sasuke winced, "called to say he would stop by tonight," Sasuke sank in his chair, looking even more gloomy, "of course I told him you would be thrilled and asked him to bring Kisame, you know how he and I get along so well."

The raven gave him a withering look, clearly conveying that he better run, and run fast. However Suigetsu only shrugged, it seemed Sasuke was too tired. He hadn't moved to throttle him yet. The door opening to a blue man, grinning toothily, followed by the lean Uchiha elder wasn't going to make things better anytime soon.

"Good evening, Sasuke-san, Suigetsu," greeted Kisame.

Itachi entered the room and immediately went to his little brother's desk to check on his thesis. He made a point of keeping an eye on his brother's studies. He wouldn't accept anything but perfection from him. That was why Sasuke, who used to be so thrilled at the idea of seeing him, was now moody about it. Or maybe it was the fact that Itachi phoned him every day to ask if he had made any progress. Or that he wanted to check his draft and usually found every single fault? But it was for his own good, and it was even better than teasing him. Crushing every try he made to defend his work was so much fun, especially when his otouto ended up unconsciously pouting, an expression Itachi loved and he was the only one to be graced with it.

"You look tired, I will correct your work later," offered Itachi once he had finished scanning through his brother's thesis. It was funny to see how much the younger one tried to perfect his work but quite never managed to prevent his older brother from finding mistakes.

"How nice of you," grunted Sasuke.

"Moody aren't you. You should get laid. Suigetsu, still not managed to jump my otouto, have you?" inquired Itachi, carelessly dodging a slipper sent his way.

"Nope, not yet."

"Sasuke, you're such a prude. You need to relax a bit," teased Itachi, dodging a second slipper.

Kisame tutted Itachi as he gently patted the desperate little brother's shoulder, secretly enjoying the scene. The raven pulled away and sighed, resigned to his doomed fate. When he raised his head he was met with three pairs of interested eyes, all waiting for him to expose his horrible day to mercilessly tease him.

"Sasuke, don't make us coax you, just spill the beans," encouraged Suigetsu, still wearing only his towel and sipping his drink with obvious pleasure.

Itachi had taken a seat on the nearby armchair, eating the strawberries, while Kisame sat on the one Suigetsu was perched on. The three men where hence facing the raven. Add popcorn and the scene would have been perfect.

Not feeling strong enough at the moment to argue with his torturers, Sasuke began to explain how his day had been horrible from the moment he had woken up. Juugo, his other neighbor, was banging at his door at 4 in the morning because he had a crisis, no croissants were left at his favorite café (The Quincy corner), the bad news about the stock exchange in the newspaper, his horrible lessons with people who didn't pay attention, his computer breaking down at the university, the public library closed because of a stupid idiot who had stuffed the toilet with toilet paper until it broke it and flooded and so on, he had been spared nothing. (1)

"At least the train didn't break down," remarked Kisame, giving Suigetsu another drink to nurse.

"I had to undergo a damn pervert!" scoffed Sasuke.

"Oh come on, you should be used to that! I slap your ass regularly," reminded Suigetsu, not even shivering under the infamous Uchiha death glare sent his way.

"It was different. That perv made sure to have me cornered before he started to feel my ass! It wasn't even a simple slap. It was molestation," explained Sasuke, feeling more angered by the minute as he remembered the whole ordeal.

His three guests exchanged glances, chuckling at the fuming Sasuke, before Suigetsu took a dive and chirped, "you liked it!"

"I didn't!" exclaimed Sasuke, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Admit it! You're blushing!" insisted Suigetsu, not believing his eyes.

If he had known the Uchiha had a thing for molestation he would have tried to worm his way to his pants like that sooner! He had to keep this information from Karin no matter what. Juugo would never believe it! Could he use that as blackmail material?

"I'm not!"

"You so are, you get whiter when you blush, right Itachi?"

"Yes," deadpanned the elder Uchiha, smirking.

It was true; when Sasuke blushed he didn't tint red like most people. He went paler. That's why most people never noticed when he did blush, even if it was so very rare. The peculiar act had just happened, betraying his otouto. The latter mouthing a "traitor" to him as he stood on his rumpled dignity, leaving the room to take a shower.

"A cold one if just remembering made you hard!" screamed Suigetsu to only receive a door slamming shut as an answer.

Sasuke turned on the spray at full force, trying to drown out any sound coming from his lounge. He hadn't liked it. It had made him uncomfortable. That was all. The feeling of a thumb brushing his hipbone through his shirt, then a strong hot hand softly cupping his ass hadn't made him hot. It had bothered him, not made him shiver deliciously at the gentle caressing, so different from the unnerving feeling of people slapping his ass. He had hated it. Proof was that he had punched the perv so hard he might have sent him straight to the hospital. He had hated it, not liked it, and he wasn't hating the fact that he had liked it, no he was hating the… Sasuke turned the spray to icy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kiba was waiting for Naruto at their usual place: the college's cafeteria. Since they lived kind of far from each other, they had decided to have breakfast together once in a while. He had already ordered their meal and was looking around distractedly for a mop of blonde hair that he soon spotted.

He blinked. Had he had so little sleep that his eyes were playing tricks on him, or was his friend limping? It wasn't that surprising since every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday Naruto tried his "subtle" seducing on the poor dude that was his prey. But Mister Bastard, newly nicknamed Hedgehog, lived up to his new moniker. Naruto always came back bruised somewhere, even if he had found ways of minimizing the damage. Needless to say Kiba had had his blood run cold the first time he saw Naruto coming back all beaten.

_Naruto had been late to their usual meeting. __Kiba had intended to give him hell for it, since they would barely have time to eat breakfast, but seeing him had put other worries in his mind. _

_"What the hell happened to you?__" shrieked Kiba, nearly falling from his chair, "did those bastards corner you again?" he asked, growling low, people around jumping at the sound, some even shuddering at the sheer threat it represented. _

_Since __he was little Naruto was used to people beating him up, first for being an orphan (hence the marks on his face, a gift from some stupid boys and a sharp cutter), then because he attracted attention, the hoodlums had a certain liking to him. For the last category it generally ended well because Naruto managed to kick their asses and turn them into sort of his friends. Lastly, because he was gay. This one tended to turn nasty. _

_Liberty? Tolerance? __Of course, they were all tolerant… when it came to words, but as soon as confronted with reality it was another business. Naruto had chosen to live dangerously; he was not one to back down. He didn't hide it, but most people believed it was just one of his many jokes; those that knew better were his close friends and homophobes. Funny how homophobes had a knack for finding homosexuals. Sai swore it was because they were afraid of admitting they were gay themselves. At this point, Naruto was already having a migraine. He preferred when Sai tried to give him nicknames. _

_"What? No, no it's my little bastard of a hedgehog," replied Naruto, grabbing a tissue to stuff his bleeding nose. _

_Kiba stared. A hedgehog? Oh dear, had he lost a fight and was now suffering from severe trauma? No, he was still walking. Sakura? No, she wouldn't have done this much damage! Because Naruto's nose was bleeding the left side turning darker by the minute, his lips were cut and swollen, he was holding his stomach and he seemed to be wincing slightly when he walked. _

_"Now I'm even surer he's gay! And he's so strong! He must do karate or maybe self-__defense__? If you had seen his moves, Kiba! Awesome, just awesome!" _

_"Wait, you mean it's your new obsession? __That raven guy did that to you?" asked Kiba, pinching the bridge of his nose in despair. _

_Naruto was a masochist, __that had to be it. Why did he always choose people that hit him? Then Kiba turned green, he hoped he would be like Sakura and only hit the blonde. But the guy didn't even know Naruto, so why would he… his answer came fast as Naruto began to explain his great plan. _

_"So __you see I had him cornered and I cupped his ass, very toned by the way, and he gasped, God I love his voice, and retaliated. He elbowed me right in the stomach, such strength! Then raised his fist right on my face," Naruto motioned to his nose, stuffed with a tissue to stop the blood, "before lowering it right in… well you see…"_

_Kiba winced in sympathy, closing his legs in reflex. If his nose was any indication he didn't even want to think of what had happened to the goods. Well now that Naruto had been stung by his hedgehog, maybe he would let it go… of course not, this was Naruto and the way he was grinning didn't bid well. Oh no. _

_"It means he liked it!" chortled Naruto. _

_Sometimes his friend__'s logic seemed to totally evade him. _

_"Dude, come back to earth__. He wouldn't have done that if he liked it," pointed out Kiba as Naruto settled on his chair and began gulping down his breakfast. _

_"Tss remember what__ Sai said? If they get violent it means they like it!"_

_"Not in this case!"_

_Trust Naruto to understand things wrong. _

That's how Kiba got used to see Naruto coming back more and more hurt. Because it didn't serve him as a lesson… not at all. The next day he had a finger wrapped in bandages, the following he was hopping around because his foot had been unceremoniously stepped on, or rather smashed. And the more he got hurt, the happier he was. As he saw Naruto wave his way, limping, Kiba realized he would never understand him.

"Do you have shin guards?" wondered the blonde as he sat next to his friend.

Never.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto stretched one last time before deciding he had done enough exercises for today. It wouldn't do if he didn't keep his shape and there was no way he was letting his Greek God body rot! Especially now that he had someone in sight.

"So, let's see if everything is ready for tomorrow morning," chortled the blonde.

He was never one to prepare his bag before school, but for his hedgehog's sake, he had taken to prepare it in the evening, along with his… equipment. Which consisted of the UE (Unrecognizable Equipment), the OSE (Observe Secretly Equipment) and the most important ARE (Anti-Retaliation Equipment).

"Cap, blue jacket, makeup to hide my whiskers, sunglasses. UE checked. Little pocket mirror to see Bastard's face, camera phone. OSE checked. Cock protection, teeth protectors, stomach protection, shin guards, steel toe shoes, wrist protection, first-aid kit. ARE checked. I'm prepared for all contingencies!"

The trouble with all this was that Naruto had to wake up 15 minutes earlier than usual just to get ready but, it was worth it. And it was going to work because even though Bastard did retaliate he still took the same train, not the one later or the one before, and he still entered the same car. Had he really hated it, he would have done something right?

As he laid on his bed ready for a good night's sleep, he looked at all the pictures pinned to his night table. Definitely worth it, his Hedgehog was so sexy it hurt.

"Night, sweetie," he said, kissing the biggest picture of his Bastard's face he had.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Suigetsu watched as his friend and neighbor took the icepack off his elbow. To say he wasn't greatly amused would have been a lie. Since the famous day when Sasuke had first been molested in the train, he came home pissed off for his molester seemed to like him a lot and had taken to protect himself. Thus Sasuke sometimes got hurt when he defended himself. Like today when he had elbowed the perv and had met with something hard that had bruised him.

"Why don't you change trains or something, Sasuke?" wondered Suigetsu, perched on the kitchen sink, a bottle of water in hand with only a towel around his waist.

"I'm not backing down! He's the one who has to stop! I'm not letting him win," growled Sasuke, smashing the ice pack on the sink.

"Sure."

But Sasuke wasn't listening to him anymore. He was mumbling, thinking of a way to strike back. Seeing how he couldn't hurt the molester's wrists anymore, he was currently thinking of twisting his sun-kissed elbow. Since he cornered him with his left arm, his elbow was just begging to be attacked.

His cell phone ringing to "Sympathy for the Devil," made him jump out of his skin, pissing him off even more as it was a telltale sign that he was a bit too immersed in his interaction with his pervert. He reached for it, but Suigetsu was faster, already flipping it open.

"Yo 'Tachi, Sasuke's momentarily unavailable… good guess! He's indeed thinking of his suitor," congratulated the water lover, teeth poking out as he evaded Sasuke's swipes for the phone and dodged a punch aimed his way for the 'suitor' comment.

"Suigetsu, phone now or I'm emptying your water in the sink," threatened Sasuke, bottle in hand as he reached out with his other one.

"Sorry, I have to give the phone back … yeah don't worry. I will call you later with a full report on the mystery guy," assured Suigetsu just before the phone was unceremoniously snatched from his hand.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Morning found Naruto pathetically dragging his body around his morning ritual: shower, breakfast, brushing his teeth, getting dressed, and preparing for wooing. Not even his friends would have recognized him once he put on his disguise: blonde hair totally hidden by his cap, whiskers carefully masked by makeup, blue eyes concealed by sunglasses, orange outfit hidden under his blue jacket. All set he left his apartment and walked the short path to the train station. As expected his hedgehog was on the same train at his usual spot.

Naruto entered the car through the middle doors and huddled in a corner where he couldn't be seen, waiting for his time. He kept looking at his breathtaking bastard, occasionally taking a picture. At the 4th stop, students filled up the car and a scowl adorned the raven's beautiful face. Naruto still waited.

The first time he had made the mistake of making his move on the bastard at the 4th stop he had had to leave the car in a hurry, nose bleeding, stomach hurting, and precious parts aching. Hence he had been late for his meeting with Kiba. If he had to flee the train every time, it was better to change tactics. Now, he made his move just before his and his hedgehog's stop.

The time had come. He sneaked behind the raven, cornering him. Being used to it by now, the young man tensed, feeling him behind and certainly recognizing the tanned arm. Yet his prey didn't attack right away, maybe just in case it wasn't him, or maybe because his plan was working. Naruto of course chose to believe the second option.

Moving his fingers in anticipation, Naruto softly graced the bastard's hipbone with his thumb, loving how his shirt rose slightly at this, and then gently caressed the perfect ass, using just enough pressure to feel it. His hedgehog's body tensed a notch more, his breath hitching. Naruto readied for the strike and blinked when nothing happened.

Not wasting time, he let his hand trail down lower, rubbing small circles with his thumb while using the small mirror in his left hand. He angled it to see the raven's face without being seen. His expression was unreadable, eyes locked on a stain on the wall, lips slightly parted.

Naruto let his breath blow on the raven's neck, coming closer, smelling the vanilla and woody scent. His fingers stroked lovingly moving upwards. He hadn't dared going too low yet. Carefully he lifted the spotless white shirt, his thumb brushing the soft skin of his bastard's hipbone. Just from that Naruto was already hard.

"Konoha College," announced a disembodied voice.

Naruto shrieked as his left elbow was harshly twisted. The erection he was sporting dying down under the intense pain. Holy cow!

"Now that you've got what you wanted, piss off," ordered harshly a deep silky voice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening when Sasuke came home, he didn't even bother to kick Suigetsu out of his bathroom. He simply slumped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Why had he let the perv touch him? He had been haunted by the lingering warmness the whole day. He wasn't even sure it would make him stop. Worse, it could only encourage him!

The sound of water being gulped down told him Suigetsu was in his room, but he didn't care.

"What did he do?" inquired Suigetsu, tying a towel around him and sitting on the bed.

Sasuke didn't answer simply burying his head in his pillow, wishing for his annoying pet fish neighbor to leave him alone to his troubles. He would never hear the end of it if he actually explained what he had done.

Suigetsu waited a little, poked Sasuke, and dropped some water on his back. When he didn't get a reaction he took out his phone.

"Itachi, you will never guess! The perv got under his skin, badly!" he said triumphantly.

Sasuke groaned and pulled his pillow above his head as he heard Itachi laugh and Suigetsu admit he had lost the bet. He had thought it would take more time. He would throttle them all, starting with the train pervert!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Kiba saw the far away look on his best friend's face, he wondered if he still had time to run and hide. The blonde idiot waving to him destroyed all hope. He had to admit he was a little curious as to why the moron looked so happy seeing how his left arm was dangling at his side, his elbow turning blue. The hedgehog had stung again.

"His voice could make me come!" was the first thing Naruto said.

Kiba patted the chair next to him, grabbing his friend's arm to start treating it, waiting for the blonde to start his morning recount of his wooing. Was it worrying that he actually loved hearing about it?

"So now that he's finally talked to me, it's time for the second phase of my subtle seducing!" finished Naruto, looking ecstatic.

"There is a second phase?" asked Kiba, dumbfounded.

Naruto's foxy grin made him pity the poor raven that had caught his eye. He didn't know what he had brought upon himself… God have mercy on his soul.

-To be continued-

(1) For those wondering, no, it's not Naruto's fault lol! And yes it's actually possible to do that, it happened a lot in my high school.

Jeez and this was supposed to be a two-chaptered fic… but since it had so much success I decided to transform it into a longer one. Hope you will still like it, even if I won't be able to update it regularly.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A big thanks to my Beta! She's the best (hug)

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

Thank you to all my reviewers and for your patience! And a special thank to Lady Valtaya who put up with all my whining lol

I realized I made Kisame blue (like in the manga) but since I'm writing an AU I decided to change that part (as my dear Beta pointed out, if she saw a blue man walking past her front door she would run for it lol), so now Kisame is a dark-skinned man.

**A ****Subtle Seducing 3**

They were still at it. It had already lasted for a good month. Both men were getting a little cranky as they both waited in vain for the other to make a move.

Every morning, as soon as he entered the metro, the blonde would trap his hedgehog but would not touch him. That was phase 2. Since the raven had talked to him, he had stopped his molestation but made sure to make him know that he was there; watching him, inhaling his scent… he knew it would push him to speak, to ask what the hell he wanted.

He would then force him to give him his name… he died to know what to call this gorgeous man, what to whisper in his ear, what to growl possessively, what name to stifle in his dreams as he came in the mist of passion. Unfortunately it seemed he had underestimated his opponent a little.

The bastard (because right now that was what he was, a damn bastard of a hedgehog), simply stood there, nose buried in his book as if Naruto wasn't behind him. He was so close that the other man had to feel his warmth, yet so far at the same time since their bodies didn't even brush. It was so damn frustrating! And still he wouldn't talk! Naruto waited, hoped, got paranoiac… each time the raven would so much as slightly open his mouth, the blonde would freeze, heart going berserk as he insanely wished for the silky dark voice to make itself heard. But every time he was thwarted, the raven would only be breathing, nibbling on his lower lip or darting a pink tongue over his dry lips.

It drove Naruto crazy, he wanted to smash him against the wall and extract sounds from him. He didn't care that there was people around. He wanted to taste his creamy skin, to brush it and make it shiver. As the raven nibbled his lip he wanted to be the one doing it, as a pink tongue darted out he wanted to catch it, battle with it and make it surrender.

Finally with their little game, the one he was torturing was no one but himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Juugo?," called Sasuke, knocking at the door of his left door neighbor.

It opened a crack to let the giant, but shy silhouette of a man show.

"Yes Sasuke?" he asked, puzzled at seeing him at his door.

Usually he was the one who came to ask for help when he felt his split personality coming out. Just like Kimimaro, Sasuke had a presence and look that calmed him down, and if it was too late he was able to overcome him without too much damage. So to see Sasuke at his front door made him a little uneasy. He didn't know what to say and the dark-haired man seemed rather annoyed.

"I have a request," began to explain Sasuke.

"Did you lose your keys?"

"No," snorted the Uchiha.

He wasn't one to lose his keys and if that had been the case he would rather go see Suigetsu for assistance. After all, the man had a knack for breaking into his house. It would be better than to have Juugo smash the door. In fact Suigetsu _was_ the current problem.

"I just need you to take care of a very annoying fish."

"Oh."

It had to be Suigetsu. If Sasuke had come to him, it had to be serious. Last time he had come with such a request, Juugo hadn't been home. When he came back… screams and yells resonated in the corridor in front of Suigetsu's apartment. Juugo had been so worried he had broken down the door to find the young man taped to his chair. Yes, taped. With packing tape. Each wrist neatly taped to the armrests, ankles to the legs of the chair, and torso to the back of the chair with so much tape you could barely distinguish the arms from the torso. To put the icing on the cake, Sasuke had made sure to leave a glass of water in front of Suigetsu, just out of reach. Torment of Tantalus.

Another time, when Juugo had refused to drag Suigetsu out, saying that he hated violence, the raven had gone out shopping. Juugo had naively thought it was to calm down… but he had underestimated the avenger in the Uchiha. He had came back from God knows where, with a baby conger eel… and released it in Suigetsu's bath. Sasuke had make some scientific calculations and found out that since his bath was for at least 3 people (hence why Suigetsu "invited" himself), electrocution by eel wouldn't be deadly. He had also grabbed the eel just in time to prevent it from biting Suigetsu and sending him straight to the hospital for a long, long time.

So at having Sasuke at his door once again asking to take care of an annoying fish, Juugo didn't think twice and dashed to the raven's bathroom.

"And if you other self wants to drown him, don't hesitate," advised Sasuke, strolling behind the white-haired man.

But of course Suigetsu wouldn't let himself be evicted so easily, and Juugo was just too nice to grab him by the neck and throw him out. Sasuke was never known to be a patient man, especially as of lately. So he calmly put on gloves and an apron, and then dropped methylene blue (1) into the water and completely submerged Suigetsu in it… they would have a blue neighbor for at least two good weeks.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Naruto stop that," groaned Kiba.

In Sakura's time the blonde hadn't bothered Akamaru. He hadn't insisted in making him smell her perfume and then take him for a walk around where he had first seen her. No, because he knew her name and address. But with the hedgehog he didn't and so he kept trying to make Akamaru find him and it was starting to wear Kiba's patience thin. It was one thing to pester him, but to pester his dog was a whole other thing!

"But I need to find him!" tried Naruto, giving him a pleading look.

"No. Akamaru is tired. You've been around this area so many times already, he won't find anything," deadpanned Kiba, before adding "and no need to make an ass of yourself by kneeling and clinging to my leg, I won't change my mind."

Naruto started pouting and opened his mouth to retort, but before he had the chance, Kiba had snatched Akamaru's leash and started walking towards the train.

"And don't start with the 'you're not a real friend' speech, Naruto," he warned, picturing vividly Naruto's pout in his mind.

Feeling a little magnanimous he slowed down and added, "I will let you use Akamaru if you manage to get his real scent. Buying perfume isn't enough to have a dog find him you know."

Naruto pounced on Kiba, grinning like a fox as he passed his arm around his friend's neck.

"You're the best!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Itachi was looking at his foolish little brother working like a madman on his thesis. He had his earphones screwed in his ears, how he managed to concentrate with music was a mystery Itachi had not yet solved. Books and notes were scattered around him, on the desk, the floor, the chair next to him. His nimble fingers ran on his laptop's keyboard, a hand absentmindedly turning pages form time to time, or scribbling notes on the post-its adorning the screen. Between his lips rested a pencil, rarely used but continually chewed on.

He was worried. Sasuke had always been studious but lately it was a little too much and he couldn't keep out of his mind the fact that Suigetsu was blue. Kisame had nearly died laughing upon seeing the man with his new skin color. He kept giggling about it, commenting on how it changed to lighter blue with each passing day.

It wasn't the first time Sasuke was in a vengeful mood and Suigetsu deserved it. He was proud of his otouto's inventiveness… yet… it was like when he "blushed" by turning whiter. He could blush like everyone else, but when it was really serious he shifted to the whiter thing. It was the same for the avenger mood; it meant he needed to relieve too much stress and Itachi had a feeling it wasn't due to his thesis.

The knock resounding in the silent apartment didn't make the brothers jump, one was expecting it, and the other too concentrated to notice. Even Suigetsu sneaking in to take a bath wouldn't have disturbed him (not that it would happen anytime soon, at least not for as long as Suigetsu was blue).

"The door is open," called Itachi, not even acknowledging Kisame's presence with a glance.

"Itachi-san," greeted the black man, giving him a small file.

The older Uchiha went through it, impassive before giving it back to his partner. The latter setting it on fire and ate what hadn't been burned. No evidence left.

"No smoking in here!" growled Sasuke, stretching like a cat, before going back to his work.

"Sure," replied Kisame, grinning.

Itachi tapped his fingers on the armrest, his eyes glued to his otouto's back. Finally he gave a fleeting look to the shark man sitting on the chair next to his.

"Eight o'clock tomorrow morning then," nodded Kisame, a contented and amused smile playing on his lips. It was going to be fun, really fun.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"He's so fucking stubborn," growled Naruto, pacing around the small table where Kiba and he were having breakfast.

They were mostly alone, which was a blessing, when you had a hyperactive blonde cursing about his so-called subtle seducing not going as well as planned. The few people around so early in the morning were either not completely awake yet or were simply used to Naruto's loudness by now. After all him and Kiba ate at the same place, same table every time. Usually they would only eat breakfast together once in a while, but since phase 2 of seducing the hedgehog had been launched they had shifted to a daily routine. Kiba had to admit he was more than curious to follow it through to the end. For once it wasn't bringing him too much trouble! And Naruto had stopped coming back all beaten up; on the other hand he was so frustrated it hurt.

"I'm not worried, his stubbornness is nothing compared to yours," pointed out Kiba, sipping his coffee.

"Exactly! I will bring him down!" exclaimed Naruto, making a sweeping movement.

He looked just like Lee in his "spring of youth" bouts, fire burning in his eyes and all… Kiba idly wondered if the "nice guy pose," with the flashing smile, would be sent his way. If so, he better pull out his sunglasses, he wasn't looking forward to being blind for at least 5 minutes. But then again, when one was molesting a raven in the train and trying to corner them to divulge their name, one wasn't really fitted for a nice guy pose, right?

Naruto was so lost in his rant and Kiba in his musings about whether or not to put on his sunglasses, that they didn't notice someone slipping on a chair at their table. Neither did they become aware of the silence that had fallen around them, nor of the presence of an imposing black man not too far away.

They were dumbfounded as their eyes settled on the dark haired man, lounging on his chair as if he owned the place, legs crossed with an ankle resting on his knee, a hand distractedly brushing his pants to make their fall perfect. They blinked as he was the spitting image of an older hedgehog, with longer hair and definitively a lot more impressive and threatening. The hedgehog was a wild-cat and this man was a predator.

Survival instinct finally kicking in, they took in their surroundings. People at the next table had disappeared and there was a black shark-looking man standing not very far, legs slightly spread to guarantee more stability, arms behind his back like a bodyguard, watching them out of the corner of his eye.

The bit of hope at seeing Sai coming their way was soon crushed as the dark-haired predator slowly stretched his arm and turned his thumb down. He hadn't even looked at the shark man. His gesture had been enough to make him step in Sai's way and engage him in conversation, soon taking him away. One minute later he was back at his post. Naruto and Kiba gulped and turned to their unplanned "guest."

When the latter was sure he had their attention, he locked gazes with them, joining his hands before him, elbows resting on the table, before giving them the scariest half-smile they had ever seen.

"Good morning, gentlemen," greeted the silky voice, sounding a little deeper than the bastard's, feral.

Kiba crossed out his earlier "for once it wasn't bringing him too much trouble" thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_And here they were, _again_. He was cornered at his usual spot, a tanned arm next to him and a toned body, oozing warmth right behind, so close __that __breathing almost made them touch. But they didn't. That was the problem. The pervert simply __stood __there, breathing down his neck but not doing anything. Sasuke had to admit __that __it was even worse than being molested, because he didn't know what to expect and he disliked that, very much. _

_Not being one to __be__ in denial for too long he had came to term__s__ with the issue. Yes, the tanned perverted dude had caught his attention; yes he actually had liked being so nicely molested in the __train __and yes he wanted more. But he would be damned if he came down without a fight. Uchiha__s__ didn't surrender. So, whatever the moron wanted with his I-am-not-doing-anything-but-piss-you-off-by-standing-behind-you, he wasn't going to get it. _

_And a moron he was. Sasuke sent __subtle messages __his way, breathing a little deeper so his back touched the perv__'s__ chest, licking lips that weren't really dry and so on. But noooo, the damn man didn't get a clue. Well someone __who chose __molestation as a wooing __method __sure wasn't subtle and had to be a total dork, so after all it wasn't that surprising. _

_Still __he refused to make the first move. It was bad enough __that__ he was in __a __position of weakness. He had to find a way to turn the table__s__ on him. Uchiha__s__ weren't easily taken in. He might have to ask Itachi for a bit of advice, but that would be __his __last resort. He liked settling his __problems__ on his own… speaking of his aniki, he wondered why he __and Kisame __had left home at the same time as him. Itachi was on __vacation __and he usually enjoyed __his time off __by reading a nice book in his bed. Whatever __or whoever __had made him go out, better __start__ pray__ing__… _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And praying was exactly what Kiba was doing. Things were crystal clear: this man was the hedgehog's relative, most likely his brother. He had to be here because of a certain blonde's "subtle" seducing. He had to be pissed off and Kiba was going to be accused of being an accomplice. Even if he didn't believe in God he sure as hell needed his help right now.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto."

Kiba's mouth nearly hit the table. How? Who was this guy? Following Naruto here would have been possible… but to know their names? There had to be something more to this guy and that was forgetting the shark-dude still surveying their surroundings, visibly amused.

"Who are you?" he growled, more bark than bite.

"It's irrelevant," replied their interlocutor, "what you…" he was looking at the still standing Naruto.

Kiba almost whined at the coldness in his tone, but he wasn't one to back down. Before the guy could finish his sentence he was on his, he hoped, not too visibly shaking legs. Those guys were scary as hell but it wasn't as if they could do something bad to them, especially not out in public.

"We don't have any business with you! Now get lost! Come on, Naruto and shut your trap," ordered Kiba, dragging his friend with him only to be stopped dead by the black man's massive form, baring his weird pointy teeth in a smile. Holy cow.

"Ttt ttt ttt, how impolite of you to give Itachi-san the slip, you're going to piss him off and I wouldn't do that if I were you. He can get pretty vicious and as fun as that might be I would hate to break your legs. It would be too much trouble to blow up the cafeteria to cover it up."

Kiba gave a shaky laugh and obediently went back to his chair, collapsed on it and staid rooted to the spot. He wasn't ready to take the risk. Naruto followed suit, constantly turning his head to check on the shark man.

"So watcha want? I'm not into drugs or anything, you know," asked Naruto.

The man named Itachi, leaned in his chair. "As I was saying before being interrupted, what you are doing to my little brother quite matters."

Kiba had been right. He was one of the hedgehog's relatives. They were dead! Since he was deemed an accomplice he was going to be judged and executed before even being able to explain that he had nothing to do with all this. It was all Naruto's dumbness' fault! He was too young to die! He couldn't leave Akamaru behind.

"What's his name?" screamed Naruto, slamming a hand on the table, face coming rather close to their guest's.

Kiba wondered if throttling Naruto would intercede on his behalf, because right now his hands were itching to snake around the moron's neck and squeeze the life out of him. But he had so much life in him it wouldn't even kill him!

"That is for you to find out," replied the dark-haired man, smirking.

Kiba blinked. Did that mean what he thought it did or was fear making him hear things?

"I sure as hell will!" assured Naruto.

He puffed his chest out, but retreated to a safer distance from his interlocutor, motivated by the shark-man twitching at his proximity to Itachi.

"I'm going to win him over! That's my goal and I don't go back on my word! Believe it!" Naruto went on.

"Really?" asked the feral man, "and then?"

Naruto blinked. Then? Was the man dense or something?

"I will go out with him! What a question. It's not as if I could have caught his attention any other way," pointed out the blonde, thinking it was evident.

The raven glanced at a depressed Kiba who nodded. Yes, Naruto was that kind of a moron. Seducing the hedgehog to make him his boyfriend was his only purpose. But this guy would never believe it, right? And they were going to be fed to the shark dude with the build of a tank.

"I see," stated the Bastard's big brother.

He had barely started to move back his chair when the black man was next to him, pulling his chair and giving him his coat.

"Is everything settled Itachi-san?"

The latter gave a curt nod; pushing in his chair he gave Naruto a half smile.

"For next semester you might want to enroll in 'Clues to Understand Michel Foucault'," he advised before turning to Kiba, who paled. "I'm counting on you to keep your friend in check," he ordered.

Kiba banged his head on the table. How was he supposed to do that? They were speaking of Naruto, _Naruto_. As he pulled his hair out he heard, and he knew it was on purpose, the dark man tease the smaller one, but it was truly a threat meant for them.

"So is your beloved otouto in good hands?" he asked, voice laced with mirth, as if not expecting an answer he went on, "good thing for them. You would have made their life a living hell for daring to approach the kid with bad intentions. Not that I would mind…"

"Kisame."

The shark man gave a low chuckle and they disappeared behind a corner.

"He has a very classy brother, don't you think? And the black guy looked fun," said Naruto, grinning like a fox.

Kiba banged his head again. He was doomed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke dropped his bag near the door and checked his clothes for tomorrow that sat quietly on the chair in front of his bed. His routine was finished but it was still too early to go to bed. Maybe he should work a bit more on his thesis but it seemed his mind needed some rest, he was getting nowhere right now.

Tapping his fingers on his arm he wondered what he could do to keep his mind off things. He didn't want to think about a certain train-pervert because he was going to get hot and eventually hard… that wouldn't do. He was getting so frustrated lately; at least when he had been molested he could relieve some tension now it just built up in him. He shook his head and decided that he would organize all his papers instead. He was in the middle of it when his brother and his ever present partner entered the room.

"What are you doing, little brother?" asked Itachi, straddling a chair.

After giving the older Uchiha some dango, Kisame dropped on the couch. From there he had a good view of the two dark-haired beauties.

"Throwing away unnecessary papers," replied Sasuke shrugging.

Looking at the trashcan next to Sasuke, Itachi frowned at seeing a bank statement poking out.

"You're not throwing away important papers with your name on them, are you?" he asked dryly, wondering how his otouto could take such a risk.

"It's not as if someone is going to rummage through my garbage, aniki."

"You never know, otouto plus you're related to me, it is a possibility," admonished Itachi.

Sasuke sighed. He knew his brother had a risky job that forced him to be careful but come on, sometimes it was just too much. Even if he had had quite some scares already. After all, his parents had been murdered and he had been dragged into some nasty things by that pervert Orochimaru and then by his uncle Madara, but Itachi had always kept a good eye on him. It had been a rather difficult time; especially since Itachi had been accused of a lot of things. They had only recently gotten back to a real brothers relationship. Ever since then Itachi had been very careful with him and openly protective, sometimes a little too much. Too bad it hadn't discouraged Suigetsu.

"I don't have a shredder," pointed out Sasuke, "nor a chimney, so I can't burn them."

Itachi shook his head and motioned for Kisame to come. The latter grinning as he did so.

"Don't burn them, it would be suspicious and you don't need a shredder."

Sasuke's eyes grew a little wide as he saw Itachi grab one of his papers and give it to Kisame. The man folded it, put it in his mouth, bit down, and slowly pulled it out, shredded. Then he simply gulped down the parts that had gotten stuck behind his sharp teeth.

"I wonder if Suigetsu can do that," pondered Sasuke, smirking.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto entered the train and smiled fondly. His little hedgehog was waiting for him, a book in his hands ready to be molested. Because today was a special day, to hell with phase two. He had a far better opportunity coming up today. He had followed the advice he had received: he had registered for "Clues to Understand Michel Foucault." His first lesson was today and he would learn his bastard's name, even if it meant stealing the little paper they had to fill out for the teacher. He grinned; with that paper he would learn his name, his address, his e-mail, his phone number…

Cracking his knuckles in anticipation, he reached his prey and flushed himself against him, hugging him from behind, hands gently rubbing his hipbone and blocking his arms at the same time. He enjoyed very much the gasp that followed.

Knowing making a scene would make him lose all chances to win over this proud beauty, he stepped back a little. Grinning like a fox after catching its meal, he pulled out of his bag a long coat that he draped over his arm. He then grabbed the bar next to his tensed hedgehog. The coat made a nice curtain that would prevent people from seeing anything. Of course their face and part of their shoulders were still visible, and he couldn't use his arm anymore, but it was the best he could do.

Gently he cupped the raven's ass in his free hand, rubbing up and down softly. This time he dared press slightly against the covered entrance, brush between the somewhat parted legs. He felt his hedgehog shift and pressed him down against the wall and bar.

"Don't worry, with my little curtain, the girl sitting asleep over there and the crowded train no one will see. Just keep quiet and everything will be fine," he whispered using this opportunity to lick the shell of his ear.

He felt him fight down a shiver and grinned. It seemed his hedgehog had some pent-up desire just waiting to be teased. Such an invitation couldn't be refused. He pressed his hand back to his previous place, fingers teasing the cleavage and going down to taunt the raven's precious parts. Then he went back up, thumb caressing the ass cheeks in small circles.

"What do you want?" snapped a perfectly controlled voice.

He was a good opponent, just making Naruto want him more. Feeling bolder, he glided his hand up the man's shirt, teasing the muscular stomach.

"Your name," he answered, giving a fast nibble to the raven's neck.

A stifled moan, that somewhat resembled a "no," answered him as he pinched a nipple, rolling it between his fingers until it hardened. He stopped as they reach a stop and more people engulfed the train car, pressing them closer.

"What? Scared?" taunted the raven, pushing his ass against Naruto's crotch.

He growled lowly and began to rock his hips in time with the train rocking while his palm stroke between the raven's legs. His hold on the bar tightened as he heard the hitch in the dark-haired man's breathing. He could feel the shivers running down the raven's spine as his legs buckled ever so slightly.

"I will never surrender," assured the Bastard, nipping at the fingers that had ventured toward his lips.

This man loved being in control, to be cornered like that and rendered powerless had to piss him off to no end… and arouse him. But he was treading a thin line here, if he pushed too much, he would lose the game. He had to give him enough freedom. For the moment he wasn't being rejected but it might come. He had to tread carefully, especially since he wasn't fond of the idea of a trip to the hospital.

"Don't surrender then. I will tame you and make you mine," answered Naruto, letting him feel and hear his lust, his possessiveness.

"You wish," snorted the hedgehog.

The raven leaned on the bar as Naruto kept rubbing and teasing him. With trembling fingers, Naruto opened the mirror he had purposely slid in a wristband on the arm that was holding the bar. This way he could see the dark-haired beauty's face without his own being seen. He had his lips parted to help him breathe, eyes closed but face perfectly neutral otherwise, as if he was just resting while waiting for his stop.

Naruto was loosing control as he ground against that hard ass, too excited to care if he actually came in a train. Not that he actually did. A strong hand snatching his arm away and an elbow nudging him none too nicely in the stomach brought him back to earth.

"Such lack of control," remarked an amused voice, so natural it was unnerving, "I don't want my pants to get stained, perv."

Naruto grinned wildly. Damn, this man was good. So he thought he was in control huh? He knew damn well he wasn't the only one having a raging hard-on, but he would grant his bastard this small victory… then he would make him pay the price, twice.

"Thanks for the treat," smirked the cocky bastard, leaving the train as they reached their stop.

"See you later, hedgehog," purred Naruto in his ear, giving a last teasing lick before disappearing in the crowd.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke had freshened up a little in the bathroom until he deemed he looked presentable. Damn that pervert! He hadn't needed that this morning! Even if he had to admit he had liked it… a lot. It seemed that the moron knew just how to get under his skin and arouse him. It could be interesting to try something with him… obviously he wasn't a simple train-pervert. He was his only prey and it went farther than simple molesting.

Still today had been a bad time for nearly making him come. Fortunately he had been able to kill his hard-on by thinking of a naked Karin calling him to rejoin her in her bed. It always worked. If worse came to worst he would have had to picture a bunch of naked fangirls.

He used a paper towel to dry his face and checked his appearance on the mirror; not that he cared, but today was important. He had to make a good impression; looks were key for that.

"Hedgehog," he murmured as he looked at his spiky hair.

Sasuke hadn't had time to eviscerate the moron for giving him such a crappy nickname since his mind had been too busy pondering the "see you later" part. What had he meant by that? Shouldn't it be "see you tomorrow?" That had gotten him foxed.

Looking at his watch he noticed that he didn't have time to ponder the question any longer. He was being expected and he liked arriving at least 5 minutes in advance. Being late meant you were at a disadvantage.

With a frown in place, he entered his classroom, assessing with a curt glance all the students sitting there, waiting for their teacher. He hoped they wouldn't be too noisy and stupid, he hated that. At least he wasn't the only one early.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It might be a trap you know!" exclaimed Kiba, looking around to make sure there was no black-shark-dude or sexy-feral-man nearby.

"Tsss you heard him, I have his blessing to court his lil' bro," grinned Naruto, licking his lips in anticipation as they walked toward their classroom.

"You don't have his fucking blessing, dude! He threatened to make our, _our_, life a living nightmare and asked _me_ to keep an eye on _you_!" reminded Kiba.

"Oh, don't be a scared puppy, Kiba," teased Naruto, only earning a growl from his accomplice in spite of himself.

"And what's got you in such a good mood?" inquired Kiba suddenly having a bad feeling.

"I got to molest him so nicely this morning," replied the blue eyed blonde, rubbing his hands together, looking a lot like his uncle Jiraiya right now.

"You what?" choked Kiba, punching Naruto on the shoulder.

"Shut up, dog-boy, we're here," informed Naruto, pushing the door of the "Clues to Understand Michel Foucault" classroom.

As soon as he found a spot, he didn't lose a second to look around in search of a breathtaking face with fathomless black eyes, or for spiky hair. He felt disappointment crash on him when he didn't see him. That wasn't possible; he wasn't one to be late! He could picture him arriving 5 minutes in advance… and he was on the train this morning! And even if he might have had to go relieve himself in the bathroom (Naruto was so good, after all), he should be there already.

Had that Itachi guy really tricked him? But why? Damn, had he been waiting for this day! It wasn't fair! He had even thrown out the window phase 2 of the plan in favor of this! Damn it all to hell! He was going to make that hedgehog his no matter what. And it wasn't a bit of delay that would stop him. He was Uzumaki Naruto for God's sake!

He distantly heard the sound of chalk screeching on the blackboard but didn't turn. He didn't care about this lesson, and he didn't give a damn about that teacher's name. He wanted to know somebody else's!

"Oh God, Naruto, look!" hurriedly whispered Kiba.

Grumpily, Naruto turned toward the blackboard and felt his jaw dislocate. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, stared, and grinned. If he had only known! That was why people hadn't been able to help him figure out the bastard's identity… he had asked around for a student. But his mystery guy, Sasuke Uchiha, was a teacher, a grad student.

-To be continued-

(1) It's hard to take off your skin and it's not dangerous. It used to be used for medicinal purposes (you ingested it). It can also be used to clean your aquarium and make the water a nice blue.

Finally! It was about time I finished this chapter!  
I really enjoy writing this story, even if it's kinda hard to keep it funny. I hope you still enjoy it! Next chapter should have a nice lime.

PS: for French people I will be at the Japan Expo in Paris! I will be cuffed (yes cuffed lol) to a friend whose is cosplaying L and I am Light (from death note)

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A big thanks to my own, my love... my... preciousssss Beta! … ok never mind lol

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**A ****Subtle Seducing 4**

So it was Sasuke Uchiha. Nice name, it suited him. A fan, huh? Yeah, he was as delicate and beautiful as one… and able to blow you off just as easily. Already all the girls (and some guys) were drooling, but they had no chance whatsoever! He was gay and he was already being courted by an awesome Greek god, the great Uzumaki Naruto himself!

"Please write down your name, age, address, telephone number, e-mail, and what other courses you're taking as well as your career," asked Sasuke, writing on the blackboard in a neat and strong handwriting, not at all girly but easily legible.

Naruto ogled his ass before reminding himself he had to be cautious. It wouldn't do to have Sasuke (it felt nice to think his name) find out too soon plus Kiba was glaring at him.

"Don't you want to know why we chose your class?" asked a girl, her manicured hand waving in the air.

Sasuke turned to her, elegant fingers brushing away a strand of hair, as a small smirk made his way to his face, turning all the females to mush.

"No, I don't give a damn about your reasons," he replied, sitting behind his desk.

A bit later, Sasuke's voice cut easily through the noise his words had created. His tone had a quality that allowed, without raising his voice, to make himself heard and bring silence.

"I will make things clear. Today's lesson is one hour long; you will use that time to decide if you are interested. If you're not, don't come back. If you come only to talk or disturb the class I will make your life hell. I won't take attendance so you may skip my class if you want. But, if you plan to pass my exams you better be here for every lesson. I will remember all your names and faces, so people who are here all the time will have their grade rounded up to the next grade. Other people won't," he let some seconds pass, collecting all the papers and letting people whisper.

Just as he was finished, a hand rose in the air, the teacher raised a delicate eyebrow and motioned for the person with strange tattoos on his cheeks to talk.

"Do we have the right to come here to drool or sleep?"

Students started to giggle, muffling it as best as they could, waiting for the teacher's reaction. Naruto glared daggers at Kiba. Any other time he would have been laughing his ass off, even joined in on the fun… but not now! He didn't want his Hedgehog to find out about him just yet!

Kiba snickered as he felt a small kick coming from Naruto. Time for revenge! He knew his foxy friend didn't want to attract attention, but he would be damned if he didn't use this opportunity to tease him. It was payback for all he had had to suffer! The funniest thing was Naruto couldn't talk because his voice would give him away immediately. Uchiha-sensei might not know the features of the train pervert, but he sure knew his voice. A silent Naruto, a forcefully silent Naruto, would be perfect to taunt.

Kiba's smile grew as he felt Naruto shift in his chair as the dark fathomless eyes locked on their location. He could swear the blonde had an erection as a small superior smirk curved the perfectly shaped lips of their teacher, a glint lighting his eyes, almost tinting them red. Kiba felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

"Of course you can. As long as you don't disturb me I won't mind, but I'm not sure you will survive my waking up techniques," and something told Kiba the guy wasn't kidding, "concerning the drooling part, I would appreciate if you wiped off after yourself, Mr. Gay."

"What? I'm not Gay!" shrieked Kiba, flushing, "I was speaking about the girls drooling!"

A contented smirk met those words.

"Such denial, Mr. Gay. Excuses were made to be used, weren't they?"

"My name's Inuzuka Kiba and I'm not gay for Christ's sake!" growled Kiba, angered as the whole class laughed at his expense.

Damn that Sasuke! And Naruto bent over his desk in silent laugher wasn't helping at all.

"Don't be ashamed, Mr. Gay, you gave me the perfect opportunity to start my lesson."

"I'm not gay," mumbled Kiba, dropping his head between his arms.

He hated the Uchiha family, truly, deeply, madly hated it! And the bastard was smirking deviously as he went on talking.

"Michel Foucault was a French philosopher, historian, critic and sociologist. He was born on October 15, 1926 and died on June 25, 1984 of AIDS. Yes, he was gay."

Kiba nearly jumped out of his chair, not because of this revelation, no. He had just gotten hit on the head with a piece of chalk. Glaring at the teacher, he could've sworn it had been him who had sent it his way with deadly accuracy. The fucking, annoying little prick! And he couldn't unleash Naruto on him as he deserved because his freak of a brother would have his head for sure… life was unfair!

"And, pay attention ladies you will like this, he first refused a chair at the University of California, to stay with his lover."

When Sasuke Uchiha ended the lesson, everyone began to move as if they had just gotten out of a daze. Sounds of talking erupted as soon as they left the room. Excited exchanges went on about the lesson, mostly about the teacher.

Kiba lingered a little behind, growling as Uchiha gave him a curt nod, not hiding his amusement. Then he turned to his blackboard, stretching to wipe it off. Kiba had to grab Naruto and drag him out to prevent him from flipping Sasuke on his desk and having his way with him right then and there. Or who knows what else.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're late," groaned Sasuke, not raising his head from his laptop.

"I got lost in the school?" answered a lazy voice as the man dropped on a chair, putting his feet on the desk, his nose buried in a book.

"Liar," deadpanned the raven, giving a pile of papers to the older man.

He took it, letting it fall on the desk, on top of another bunch of papers.

"So serious, Sasuke, so very serious, too serious… you know girls have been asking for your whereabouts, maybe you should date one?"

"Kakashi-sensei, with all due respect, mind your own business."

The grey haired man smiled under his turtleneck, leaning near Sasuke's ear and teasingly blowing in it. The young man slapped a hand on his ear, gracing him with a withering glance.

"I'm sure Itachi agrees with me and if you're not interested in girls, some guys were curious about you too."

Sasuke sighed, closed the open programs on his laptop and fully turned to face his thesis teacher. He had had to choose the only subject that lazy ass was overseeing. It didn't help that Kakashi-sensei had been a student in the same class as Itachi for quite some time.

"I am not the character of one of your stories, Kakashi-sensei," he deadpanned.

"Aww a nice orgy is never bad, you know?"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. The man was in one of his moods. He was an excellent teacher and a good counselor, if you forgot about him constantly being late. But when he was in his pervy mood being in his company was hell and the Icha Icha Paradise book he always kept close didn't help.

"You know, Sasuke? After you are done with your revenge it would be nice if you found someone to settle down with."

He grunted but he had to admit it was nice to know Kakashi-sensei cared. He had given the man quite the scare when he had gone abroad to study with Orochimaru, and had ended up in quite a mess. Orochimaru was a teacher and a drug dealer, who supplied all of his students plenty. And a pervert to boot. He had wanted Sasuke to join him, to be his right hand (and lover). He had lured him with information about Itachi. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke wasn't as easily tricked… he had had to kill the man. Needless to say what remained of his innocence had died there. Sasuke had known the man for a long time, even before he became his teacher, and Kakashi-sensei had done everything he could to stop him.

Now everything was behind him, Orochimaru, Madara. He had Itachi back. To settle down with a sun-kissed pervert? He couldn't believe he could consider that, even _think_ of it… Damn! This all was wearing him out. That and the fact that Kakashi-sensei didn't even look at his thesis, too immerged in his dirty book. Maybe he should write his thesis about the train pervert. Maybe then his teacher will be interested!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Could someone explain to him why he was out shopping with the blonde idiot right after class when all he wanted was a nice meal or at least a snack? And why were Sai, Chougi, and Shikamaru with them too? At least Shikamaru looked just as happy as him with this situation.

"Naruto, what are you looking for? Can't it wait for tomorrow?" whined Kiba, dragging himself pathetically.

"No! We have Hedgehog tomorrow too," replied Naruto, looking around and suddenly crossing the street.

"Him, always him!"

But he was being ignored, just like every time Naruto had something in his mind, while Shikamaru was being hauled to a strange looking shop. Sai, obviously aware of what was coming, followed in a frenzy, tugging on Naruto's sleeves and showing him different devices in the shop.

"So, Shika, tell me which one is the best to change my voice without being seen," asked Naruto, almost showing Shikamaru's face against the window in his excitement.

Kiba groaned in despair. That's why Naruto had been talking to Sai! He had been asking for advice.

Finally they found the perfect thing; it clipped to the throat, under the shirt and changed the voice well enough for Naruto's voice not to be recognizable. Of course it was expensive, so Kiba had been asked to help. Now the five of them were sitting at a café having a snack, Kiba and Chougi being quite insistent about it.

"Naruto you should just drop it, he's not made for you. I would have a better chance," pointed out Sai, licking his lips.

"Get lost Sai, he's mine!" growled Naruto, taking a bite of his orange ice-cream.

"He's a grad student, Naruto. He's cleverer and certainly older," reminded Kiba, insanely hoping to stop all this shit… even if he already knew it was impossible.

"Did you see him? Older? I think he's our age, maybe one year older, that's all. And I'm not dumb."

Pointed looks directed at him made him scratch his head. "It's not my fault I haven't finished college yet!" he argued.

Indeed Naruto had repeated a year in elementary school. Then he had lost a year working to be able to pay for college, then he had missed his first year of college because he didn't like the classes he had signed up for. So he was still a Master student. (1)

"Drop it, Naruto. He's not the kind who's into kindergarten guys with small penis," assured Sai.

"I'm not kid. I'm 25! And I'm not small!" shrieked Naruto, grabbing Sai by his collar.

"Then he's not older, he's just your age," remarked Shikamaru.

They all turned to him, blinking.

"Whatcha mean?" asked Kiba.

"So troublesome," mumbled Shikamaru, a nudge from Chougi prompting him to go on, "well it's his first year teaching; the girls assured me that."

Naruto grinned. First time teaching? He had been so at ease. Soon he would have to deal with a certain student who wasn't against after school lessons.

"So," went on Shikamaru, "he's in the second year of his Thesis and Kakashi-sensei is his teacher, so the girls asked him about Sasuke's age. He's 25 too," explained Shikamaru.

"Whoa it's so cool to have people so advanced in college!" sing sang Naruto.

Shikamaru hadn't had to take a year off before going to college, so he was in the same year as Sasuke. He would be useful to get some information. All those times he had followed his hedgehog into a classroom and thought he had vanished… he had never thought of looking at the damn teacher! But now he knew who to ask for.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke sighed as he entered his apartment. Obviously Suigetsu was there. His clothes scattered on the floor along with some bottles of water were an unmistakable clue. He dropped his bag near his desk, pulled out the tie he had stuffed in one of his pockets and hung it on his chair. Then he took a pair of scissors and pondered shredding Suigetsu's clothes and putting salt in his water. It lacked his usual inventiveness, didn't it?

Sasuke sprawled himself on the floor, closing his eyes. That train perv was really getting under his skin. He was back to their game of "I'm so close it hurts but I won't move." To think someone was able to make his blood boil like that, to arouse him this much.

There was something wrong with him, right? Who in their right mind was turned on by a molester? Then it wasn't normal molesting, was it? He hoped not because he was slowly but surely falling for the sun-kissed perv.

He had been molested before and had always reacted rather violently. Granted he had punched the moron too, but… it hadn't been the same. It was as if the train perv actually respected him. Strange concept, usually molesters went directly for the crotch. That hadn't been the case for this one… it was as if the hand gently cupping his ass, thumb brushing his hipbone had been a way to ask for permission. It wasn't someone who got off at the thought that they could get caught or someone who loved making people uneasy. And what they had now was totally different. The perv always knew when he was pushing his luck too much. He always paid attention to his reactions and used his coat as a curtain to prevent embarrassing him…

A bit more and you would think he was talking about a relationship! He was in too deep for his own good. He knew nothing about the man, nothing about his intentions even if he had a feeling it wasn't just a game.

"Fuck you," mumbled Sasuke, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Anytime you want," replied Suigetsu, bent over him smiling toothily.

Sasuke looked tiredly at his friend. It had been a long day. He had taught four different classes and was completely drained, especially since he made a point to keep his lessons interesting and lively. On top of that the train perv, the sun-kissed moron, was nagging at his mind giving him trouble he would rather not deal with.

"Suigetsu, I think I'm falling for him," admitted Sasuke, sort of expecting a little help, once in a while it was nice to relay on someone.

Of course such moments of "weakness" had never occurred in front of Suigetsu or rather never in this form, so maybe his reaction wasn't that surprising. He had screamed, snatched his phone and called Itachi for help, convinced that Sasuke was suffering from a very high fever and was delusional because of it.

The diagnosed sick man hadn't had time to protest before he was dropped fully clothed in an icy cold bath. Seconds latter Kisame, who had been called by Itachi, was descending upon him with so much medicine that it was sure to make him truly sick. Then he had to defend himself against both of them wanting to check his temperature with an anal thermometer. Since supposedly it was more precise.

He had knocked Suigetsu out rather fast but Kisame was another business. The black dude sat on him and tried to reassure him by pointing out that Sasuke had had much bigger up there. Fortunately Itachi had walked in when his little brother was biting Kisame's arm to make him drop the damn thermometer and kicking madly to prevent the shark from taking off his pants.

"Kisame, out now," snapped Itachi.

His partner fled immediately taking Suigetsu's unconscious form with him.

Dripping wet and shaking from the cold and anger, Sasuke had somehow managed to stand up, regaining some of his dignity. If Itachi laughed there would be a murder, but his brother simply threw him a towel and left the room.

Once dried and safely huddled in a bathrobe and a towel on his head to dry his hair, Sasuke had entered a luckily empty living room, save for his brother of course.

Itachi motioned for his pissed off brother to come closer. As always his otouto immediately complied, letting the towel on his head fall around his shoulders. Not missing the occasion, Itachi poked his forehead, smiling faintly as he saw the usual cute scowl grace his little brother's features.

"Sit," asked Itachi taking the towel.

Sasuke obliged, letting his older brother dry his hair, as he rubbed his forehead.

"I can serve him to you on a silver platter, if you wish so," informed Itachi, knowing perfectly well what (or rather who) was troubling his otouto.

Sasuke's cheeks coloured a little, but he shook his head.

"No, Itachi. I will deal with it myself. I would feel like the loser if I asked you for help."

The older Uchiha simply nodded, rubbing the towel on his brother's head with just enough force. It seemed he had underestimated that Naruto, he had rarely seen Sasuke this interested on someone. Maybe he should take some… precautions. He wouldn't poke his nose in Sasuke's business, but he would be sure everything went as smoothly as possible. He would make sure Sasuke was safe. He had nearly lost him three times already (2) and he didn't want to take another chance.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kisame had been waiting for his partner not far from Sasuke's apartment. He could see Itachi was bothered by what was happening to his precious little brother. One of the few, or maybe the only, person Itachi cared for. When the latter came out, the only thing he said was, "Kisame, I have a small matter to take care of."

He was thrilled; it was always fun to take care of matters concerning Sasuke, especially since he got to see the caring side of his partner. He still remembered the last time they had had a "small matter to take care of." It had been concerning Sasuke's uncle, Madara, the chief of the Akatsuki criminal organisation. They had infiltrated this group for a long time when they heard Sasuke had come after Itachi seeking revenge.

Itachi had faked his death, which was very useful for their mission but Madara had told the truth about the Uchiha massacre to Sasuke in order to get him to join the Akatsuki. That is when Itachi had decided he would ignore orders and said he had a "small matter to take care of." They had attacked the Akatsuki, just he and Itachi. It was a fond memory.

_"Kisame?"_

_"One moment, Itachi-san," requested Kisame. _

_He__ had been allowed to __bring __his radio with him __had brought along one of his own remixes__. The infamous song "Fighting Dreamers" mixed to better __suit__ their… profession. _

_"Let's ge__t started, Itachi-san," he said pushing the "play" button. _

_**We are **__**Serial Killers, aiming high (3) **_

_Front d__oor blown. Infiltration starting. _

_**Serial Killers**__**, not caring about appearances**_

_They were in__side__ the place, each one covering a door. Itachi leading, as always. _

_**Serial Killers**__**, because we believe**_

_**Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!**_

_On __the first floor __they repainted __the walls with a lovely red. The Akatsuki's members had been rather surprised by this peculiar __visit__. The song covered the sounds of fighting and curiosity __made others __come, unguarded, to their death. _

_**Right here Right now (Bang!)**_

_Wh__oa! __Itachi had a nice aim, __bull's__-eye! _

_**Fire like a bullet LINER!**_

_T__hey took __the top off a grenade. The guards had gathered in the room before the staircase._

_**Right here Right now (Burn!)**_

_No more guards. Too bad__, they could have had __more __fun. _

_**Finish it off Get the fire!**_

_A __lighter __was __carelessly dropped on the floor… right on a trail of oil. _

_**Right here Right now (Bang!)**_

_Climbing up to the last floor__, __a trail of __corpses __behind__. _

_**Fire like a bullet LINER!**_

_A nice fight __between __Itachi and him, __in a remake of the __Matrix, against the Akatsuki. __Was __Sasuke__ then __playing Morpheus? Cool. _

_**Right here Right now (Burn!)**_

_No more __escape routes __for Madara, everything was burning. Good thing they had ropes to climb off the house. _

_**At the middle of a grim fighting road, we up man's map; where do we go?**_

_**The plant-eating crow plunders that and escapes**_

_Problem number one: where was Sasuke? _

_"Kisame? You've betrayed Madara?" asked a cold voice. _

_A teenager made his entrance, leaning on a door frame, unfazed by the massacre and the fire licking __at the walls __everywhere. None other than Sasuke. Itachi __stepped__ from behind his huge frame and the eyes of their opponent __widened__. _

_**Now, the eye of the heart only opens to make sure of the present! (Yeah!)**_

_"Y-you… but Uncle Madara said…__" he sounded like a child._

_Itachi __motioned for __him to come. The teen __strolled__ towards them, guarded… two fingers __poked __his head and a smile __lit__ his features. _

_**There is nothing lost, so let's turn back!**_

_Itachi simply __turned__ on his heel and __walked__ away, Sasuke following. Kisame couldn't help tapping the proud teen on the back, earning an angry glare. So fun! Then an eyebrow __rose __in question at the radio hanging from his neck._

_"For ambiance, I made the remix." _

_**We are Serial Killers, aiming high**_

_**Serial Killers, not caring about appearances**_

_**Serial Killers, because we believe**_

_**Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!**_

Kisame knew this time it wouldn't be so fun, yet he was sure the blonde would be amusing to play with. That's why he was thrilled to be currently waiting in Naruto Uzumaki's apartment with a nice cup of tea (the dude had some really interesting kinds of tea) and a sandwich. The kid should go shopping for food more often; Kisame had had a hard time finding anything other than Ramen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto blinked as the lesson ended. It was impressive to see how Sasuke had captured everyone's attention, how you seemed to almost regret when the two hours had ended. He didn't use notes to teach and seemed to live through what he was saying, always telling anecdotes, making drawings to clarify certain points… it was a very lively lesson. He also paid attention to his students. He gave them a break after the first hour by having them read extracts from Michel Foucault's books.

No one spoke during his lesson, especially because he spoke fast enough that students didn't have time to speak unless they wanted to fall behind, and yet slow enough so that it wasn't too hard to follow. If a student got lost, he would notice it and repeat the sentence making it look as if it was merely a coincidence. Naruto decided to test if it was really a coincidence and by the fifth time in a row he decided it really couldn't be one. Whoever dared disturb the lesson received a well-aimed chalk to the head.

Sasuke was actually one of the most beloved teachers; his looks of course also earned him some points. Students could try tricking him, but would end up losing. He was a walking library and knew everything on his subject. He was witty and could shut someone up with one well placed comment. His good points as a teacher could have dropped when a student tackled the slippery subject of tests. But his hedgehog successfully bypassed the trap, explaining that they would only have to write two short dissertations by the end of the year on their choice of four different subjects. He would also e-mail anyone who had a low score so they could improve their grades. He also mentioned they could e-mail him drafts of their work. Naruto made Kiba try and the next day he received a reply with lots of corrections and even some disguised encouragement, as well as a "Mr. Gay" comment.

Sasuke dismissed the class after giving them the text they would study next time. He was spotless, as usual, which was quite a feat considering all other teachers ended up with chalk all over themselves. As soon as the students began leaving the room, Sasuke loosened his tie. It was funny to see that he would put on a tie before entering the classroom and take it off as soon as he left it.

As the dark haired beauty bent to look for the eraser under the desk, Naruto had to bite his lips and use all his self control not to pounce on him. It was pure torture! It was such a perfectly tight round ass, the pants clinging to it in such an endearing manner. But he couldn't, Kiba was waiting for him taking his role as chaperon a little too seriously. That Itachi guy had been quite intimidating but still!

Grumbling, Naruto turned on his heels and grinned as he saw Kiba starting to walk away with a cute, shy girl named Hinata. That's when his heart froze as a dark silky voice addressed the lingering students.

"Could some one please bring me some new chalk, a bucket of water, and a sponge?"

It was a gift from God, right? It was a sign that he had to make a move now.

"Sure!" he replied, his real voice perfectly covered up by the device on his throat.

Kiba was already far away totally submerged in Hinata's timid conversation. He would have to thank her for that. He ran straight to the supply room, taking what had been asked for and then went to the bathroom to fill the bucket with water. When he entered the classroom, it was deserted, as were the corridors since it was late and almost all classes were over.

He closed the door behind him, silently putting a chair against it to prevent someone from entering… or going out too fast. He tucked his voice disguiser in his bag, put on his cap, and made his way toward his unsuspecting prey. The latter was cleaning the blackboard as best he could with a tissue.

Naruto didn't think twice before slamming Sasuke against the board, his face angled so he couldn't see his molester's face, his delicate wrists prisoners in his hands. There was a sharp intake of breath and his hedgehog initiated a counterattack but stopped dead.

"Shhh it's just me, _Sasuke_," he purred, shivering when he finally whispered the man's name in his ear, with his twitching body pressed so close to his it hurt.

He felt his hedgehog's tension lessen and grinned, he was trusted.

"Finally dared to move out of your train car, dobe?"

Naruto pushed him harder against the cold board, earning a grunt. Holding his captive with only one hand he unfastened the tie Sasuke was wearing and used it as a blindfold. Now he wouldn't have to worry about his face.

"Your safe word is 'yes'," he whispered.

"What? Ahnnnn!" moaned Sasuke, surprised as a hand cupped his precious parts.

Naruto didn't wait. Still pinning the pale wrists on the blackboard with one hand he used the other one to unbutton the man's shirt. He smiled foxily when he felt the taut stomach quiver under his butterfly touch.

"S-stop," ordered Sasuke, his breath quickening.

"No."

The blonde let his lips devour the long neck, nibble on the ears. His tongue darted out, trailing on one ear shell, teasing, to finally barely enter.

"Hnnn, sto-ahhnn."

"Didn't quite catch that," teased Naruto.

A sharp pain coursing through his foot that had been stomped on reminded him Sasuke could still fight back… he had a feeling he could even free himself without much of a problem. Naruto, suddenly inspired, ran his fingers along the edge of the board that was covered on chalk dust. He had forgotten the peculiar feel it had, the sweetness of powder. Hands covered on white dust, he resumed his discovery of the awesome body forced against him, leaving trails as he climbed from lower stomach to chest. Sasuke was shivering, the back of his hair rising. His hand reached the nipples, rolling them between nimble fingers until they were hard.

"Ahh ahhh."

Seems like his bastard was pretty sensitive; it was normal after all the building up he had done lately. They were both sexually frustrated, but Naruto had an advantage. He was the one in control and Sasuke was blindfolded, which increased his body's sensibility.

"Never thought you would be this reckless out of your train, perv," remarked Sasuke.

Naruto having finished with the shirt, pulled it down revealing the raven's shoulders. He bit down gently on them, then possessively bit his nape. A low growl escaped his captive's lips and then a stifled scream. Naruto had just plunged his hand in Sasuke's pants, going straight for the prize. If women were an oven you had to preheat, men were more like a blowtorch instantly ready. Sasuke was no exception, the state he was in confirming it.

"Aaah hnnn mmm."

Damn him! Eliciting such sounds from his hedgehog was making him lose it. If it went on like that he wasn't going to be able to stop. Already Naruto was pushing his erection against that taut ass, rocking in time with his hand fondling Sasuke's jewels, the latter bucking uncontrollably.

"Oh Sasuke, you're so hot."

Even if he couldn't see it, Naruto was fairly certain Sasuke had just rolled his eyes.

"And you're just a molester," snapped his hedgehog.

The blonde chose that moment to take a small break to pull himself together again. Obviously his teacher, Naruto couldn't help but snicker at this, was doing the same.

Still keeping Sasuke firmly pressed against the blackboard, he leaned on it as he tried to grab his bag with his foot. After some struggling, he finally managed to drag it closer. He raised his leg, sliding it up to his knee to pull out some lubricated condoms.

"See? I thought about your meticulous nature, with this we won't stain anything," pointed out Naruto, sliding a condom on Sasuke.

"How nice of you," snorted the raven.

Naruto unbuckled his pants, lowering them just enough to let his erection free. He put on a condom and slammed back against the hot body in front of him, earning a groan. This was perfect. God only knew why but his hedgehog was letting him do as he pleased and Naruto was thoroughly enjoying it.

The scene was too beautiful to be missed. Sasuke was pressed against the blackboard, eyes covered with his tie. His pretty arms raised above his head, wrists trapped in one of Naruto's large hands. His gorgeous face was resting against his arm, hair clinging to his forehead. He was biting the corner of his lip in an attempt to prevent moans from escaping. His shirt was open, falling from his shoulders over his arched back in an enticing way. His pants and boxers were lowered just enough to reveal him, chalk still visible on his chest and stomach.

Marks of sweaty palms stood out on the blackboard; proof that Sasuke had clawed at it in pleasure. A bit farther Naruto's hand mark was also visible as it had dragged down in order to grab his bag. That made him realize he was still fully clothed, but for his pants lowered just enough so he could be buried between Sasuke's spread thighs, even if he wasn't inside him. His shirt was slightly damp with sweat. It was too hot, even his cap felt uncomfortable. He could feel his hot breath as he breathed down Sasuke's neck, his free hand firmly holding one pale hip.

"Still up for more, hedgehog?" purred Naruto.

"No, I never was to start with."

"I knew you would say that. Your desires are my command," replied the blonde, massaging Sasuke's intimate parts.

"Dobe, no doesn't mean y-" started Sasuke before being cut by a kiss.

Naruto had just captured those desired lips, giving Sasuke a languorous kiss. Oh gosh! This was the first time he tasted him. He had to thank the tie that his face couldn't be seen. It felt delicious, especially since the raven was answering him, trying to push him away but only deepening the kiss. It seemed he was a good kisser, because he could swear he felt Sasuke's knees buckle.

"Liking that, aren't you?"

"In your dreams train-perv," snapped Sasuke.

"Really?"

Naruto rocked his hips, his hand back to caressing between Sasuke's legs. Gently, he started giving teasing nibbles to the white throat.

"Hn hnnn."

Damn he loved those restrained moans, loved the small gasps, the hitches of breath. He hadn't wanted to go so fast but… he hardened his hold on Sasuke's wrists, his other hand leaving Sasuke's crotch to tease his entrance. That sent a jolt in his hedgehog body and he started struggling.

"Stop!"

He didn't, his fingers were slick with Sasuke's pre-come and the condom's lubricant, spreading it, massaging those firm buttocks. Naruto let a finger pass through the tight ring of muscle and groaned as Sasuke arched with a startled scream.

"Hnn n-no ahhh s-stop hnnn."

Naruto moved his finger around; it was so hot inside, gulping him down. It would feel marvellous engulfing a more sensitive part of him. Sasuke's gasp and involuntary movement of hips told him he had just found the man's sweet spot. Moans and stifled screams kept coming from the now writhing Sasuke, his body pushing against Naruto's finger, meeting his pace. It was too much. Naruto grounded his pelvis against Sasuke's hip, sliding another finger inside.

"Stop, I don't ahhhh hnnn," mumbled Sasuke, body shivering and leaning more and more on Naruto's embrace, his nails clawing at the board.

The blonde nipped at Sasuke's nape, slowing down. He wasn't going to force him. He had never thought he would be allowed to go this far. Yet… it seemed Sasuke was willing for more, his body seemed to crave it and he hadn't stopped him yet.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in his ear, pushing his fingers deeper and enjoying the groan of pure ecstasy it earned him.

"I said no!" growled Sasuke, angry, giving a harsh tug and moving away just slightly.

Naruto blinked and froze. By his tone he wasn't kidding, but "no" and "stop…" And then Sasuke seemed to remember.

"Yes," he growled, pissed off, pulling at his hands and kicking to get free.

Naruto obliged and shook his head in amusement.

"You had forgotten?" he asked almost unbelieving.

The man was able to remember titles, authors, even complete passages from books, but forgot a simple safe word? Was he so good that he had turned his brain to mush?

"Get lost! I don't use safe words you fucking dobe," snapped Sasuke, breathing heavily.

"Sorry," sheepishly apologized Naruto.

And to make it up to his hedgehog, he cupped his crotch and stated rubbing and pumping.

"Ahhhnnn you damn hnnnn!"

He went faster, grounding his hips against the squirming Sasuke. The latter had let his head fall backward in pleasure, biting his lips close to bleeding to stifle his moans. Naruto regretted not being able to see his eyes, to fully see his expression of intense bliss as he released himself between his fingers.

Sasuke went limp against Naruto, head resting on the blackboard.

"Black out?" taunted the blonde.

"Don't dream, molester," came the harsh reply.

"Oh yeah I'm a molester, a train-perv as you said, but admit you liked that," he purred, rocking against him, still hard.

"I'm your teacher, stop harassing me," ordered the raven.

Funny he was only now starting to protest, even if he had struggled a little. Really strange how willing he had been, and still was. Had he a thing for teacher-student role play? If so, he would indulge him, after all that _was_their situation.

"Oh yes sensei I know, but I've been a very good student lately, I haven't even molested you in the train for days. So now I want a reward."

"I've done nothing to-" started Sasuke.

"You don't have to do anything, sensei, your gorgeous body alone is an invitation."

Naruto didn't have enough time to wonder why Sasuke was smirking when he felt a sharp pain on his ankle and some sort of self-defense move and soon found himself sprawled on the floor.

"You took your sweet time, didn't you?" accused Sasuke, pulling his pants back up and then trying to remove the tie blinding him.

"What?" asked Naruto puzzled.

"Never thought it would take so long to make you confess, Mr Uzumaki Naruto," explained Sasuke, finally managing to take off the tie, uncovering mischievous and fathomless black eyes.

"What? How?" yelped Naruto, dumbfounded, "you never saw me! I disguised my voice!"

Sasuke snorted, buttoning his shirt.

"Moron. Your smell, your skin color and your obvious lust for me, the moment you entered my classroom I knew it was you."

He dragged his chair, sitting in front of Naruto, who was still on the floor propped up on his elbows. Sasuke's eyes were glinting and bid nothing good. The blonde gulped.

"Why didn't you do something then?" inquired Naruto, wondering if he would regret asking.

"Revenge is a dish best eaten cold," assured Sasuke, his smirk growing as realization dawned on his adversary.

Naruto felt anguish creep on him. He had underestimated Sasuke. Seemed that he had fallen head first into a trap… now what was going to happen to him? More importantly, all that was in his mind was: "holy shit, I love him even more!"

"You have no proof," he exclaimed, suddenly remembering the fact.

He was supposed to feel relieved but Sasuke smiled. Not a nice smile, it was damn creepy! He looked like the cat that caught the mouse; the hedgehog had stung his attacker.

"Wait, wait, you said confess earlier, what did you mean? If you knew it was me you didn't need confirmation."

Sasuke's triumphal smile got wider; he put his hand in his trouser's pocket and strange noises resounded in the deathly silent room then Naruto's voice ringed out, slightly deformed but perfectly recognizable.

"Oh yeah I'm a molester, a train-perv as you said, but admit you like that crrr I'm your teacher, stop harassing me crrrr Oh yes, sensei I know, but I've been a very good student lately, I haven't even molested you in the train for days… so now I want a reward crrrrrr I've done nothing to crrrrr You don't have to do anything, sensei, your gorgeous body alone is an invitation."

Sasuke took great pleasure in seeing Naruto's shaken expression. The way his mouth fell open in shock as he realized that Sasuke had recorded his confession.

"B-but!" stuttered Naruto.

Sasuke bent down and pulled a bucket of water and an old sponge from under the desk near the ones Naruto had brought back.

"It was an excuse. I knew you would jump on the occasion. I had it all planned, dobe," he elucidated, crossing his legs and resting against the back of his chair, savoring his victory.

This Naruto Uzumaki had thought he could molest him, arouse him, and make him fall for him without paying dearly? Bad calculation. Sasuke wasn't so easy, as if he could have been tricked by all those pitiful plans. From the beginning he had been plotting to avenge his humiliation, to turn the tables and make that pervert submissive. He might have fallen for the dobe's strange wooing, but had made sure he had Naruto wrapped around his little finger. He had looked for a solution to have him at his mercy.

Sasuke smirked as he safely put away his recorder. His marvellous solution was: blackmail.

-To be continued-

(1) As stated in the AN, I'm French, so I'm using French studies as a model.  
You pass the BAC at 17 or 18 years, then you can go to the university. First, during 3 years you do a Licence, then if you want during 2 years you do a Master, then if you want you can continue with a Thesis (minimum 2 years).  
Naruto is in his first year of Master.

2) First: because of their family's murder. Second: because of Orochimaru. Third: because of Madara.

(3) Lyrics by: (except for the "Serial Killer" part of course lol)

THANK YOU so much for all the reviews!

As you might have noticed what was supposed to be a one-shot or a two-chapter fic is getting longer and longer… I hope you won't get tired of it lol

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A big thanks to my slave er I mean Beta lol

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

Since some people didn't understand the **safe word. **I will explain. It's a word given by your partner that, when said, will make him stop. Sasuke had forgotten his safe word was "yes," so as long as he said "stop" or "no" Naruto kept going, but as soon as he said "yes" he stopped because that was the safe word. And yes, Lanna14, if Sasuke had said "yes, I like it," Naruto would have stopped… tricky ne? lol

If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask. I will gladly explain.

**A ****Subtle Seducing 5**

"Hello Shika?" asked Naruto as soon as he got out of the train.

"Yes?" answered a lazy voice from the other end.

"Let's imagine… just imagine that I molested someone in the train for days, someone who happened to be one of my teachers and who I also molested at school… and then let's say this person actually recorded my confession… in how much trouble do you think I am?"

There was a loud silence on the other end.

"You molested your teacher?" came the slightly curious and incredulous question.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly even if he knew his friend couldn't see him.

"You're so troublesome," sighed Shikamaru, "let me look that up."

Naruto could hear typing on a keyboard then a whistle.

"You're in deep. For simple molestation you can get 5 years of jail and a fine of 110,400 (1). And it's worse if there is rape and by rape they also mean like a finger in the ass, then you can get life sentence."

Naruto slapped his forehead. He was in deep trouble. Damn! He would have never thought it would be that much for molestation! He was at his hedgehog's mercy now. He should never have underestimated his spines. Whoever rubbed one got stung had never been so true.

"Ok thanks, Shika," said Naruto closing his cell phone and pulling out his keys.

Jeez! What an awful end for what should have been a marvelous day. Well it wasn't as if it could get any worse, right? Or so thought Naruto while opening his front door. He then froze on the spot. In front of him were two people he knew all too well: feral-man a.k.a. Itachi and black-shark-dude a.k.a. Kisame. The first one was sitting classily in a chair, legs crossed with a copy of _Tortures from Prehistory to Today _in his hands. The second one was sprawled on the couch munching on some ramen, _his_ precious ramen.

"Welcome home," greeted Itachi closing his book.

"You're late, blondie," pointed out Kisame grinning with all his pointy teeth.

"Hey that's my ramen!" exclaimed Naruto, pointing an accusing finger at Kisame.

His day had just gotten incredibly worse. Who knew what those two were up to and that was the last cup of ramen!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke was in an awesome mood. Nothing, not even his crazy masochist of a neighbor throwing herself at him screaming: "bite me. I will heal your pain" could deteriorate it. He simply threw her against the wall, at which she gave a squeal of pleasure, and slammed his door on her face. Seriously, sometimes he wondered if he wasn't living in an insane asylum. Suigetsu and his bathtub squat, Juugo with his mood swigs, Karin and her masochist tendencies… and who knew what the other residents were up to!

A contented smirk graced his lips as he noticed an empty bottle on his desk. So Suigetsu had drunk it, perfect. He stretched, cracking his neck and gave a look to his laptop and books. Today he didn't feel like working on his thesis. Anyway, now that he had gained a slave named Naruto, he could work on it whenever he wanted; he just had to make the perv type it on the computer. Sasuke hated having to transfer his work from paper to the computer; it was such a pain in the neck, but he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

"You bastard!" came a shriek from the bathroom.

The door flung open as an angry and entirely naked Suigetsu dashed into the room. Sasuke had to bite his lips not to howl in laughter. His plan had worked perfectly.

"You put a sleeping pill in the water! You fucking put a sleeping pill in it! I fell asleep in the tub for 4 hours and now I'm all wrinkled, look at my skin! It's… it's almost falling apart!" ranted Suigetsu, gesticulating angrily.

Sasuke had to admit he was quite proud of how it turned out. All of Suigetsu's skin was creased and looking awfully white. He would peel for sure. And at the moment he looked worse than a hundred-year-old man. Sasuke couldn't help a snigger has he saw his friend try to smooth his skin out.

"There's an iron in the cupboard if you want it," offered Sasuke.

"I could have drowned!" pointed out Suigetsu, getting dressed and wrinkling his nose at the state of his skin.

"I know you use the head support on the tub since you like to relax."

And he had asked Juugo to come check on him, not that he would ever tell him that.

"You look smug, Sasuke and it's not because of your little joke on me, right?"

Sasuke smirked as he went to lay on the couch, crossing his ankles and propping his head with a cushion.

"I managed to catch my train pervert, now it's time for revenge," he offered.

"I sympathize with him," sighed Suigetsu before adding with barely hidden excitement, "what are you going to make him do?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kisame," ordered Itachi's smooth voice.

Immediately the dark man got up and grabbed Naruto, making him sit on a chair in front of Itachi while keeping a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from standing up again. Naruto gulped down.

"It seems you managed to catch my little brother's attention," started Itachi.

"No kidding! The bastard is going to blackmail me!" growled Naruto, still not totally happy with the situation.

He couldn't believe he had been tricked. He was supposed to be in control, not the other way around! Damn, he only wanted the man more. Wanted to bend him over his desk and fuck him till he screamed his name. Grab his hair, pull his head back and kiss those smirking lips.

"I see."

Kisame grinned at Itachi's frowned eyebrows. It seemed Sasuke was getting serious after all, but he already knew that, hence their presence. Yet, it appeared it was even graver than Itachi had thought. Sasuke was testing Naruto to see if he had guts, to see if he was worth his time. He was rarely wrong, which meant they would be getting at it soon enough.

"Kisame, briefcase," demanded Itachi.

He stood up, putting the briefcase on his chair and opening it to reveal syringes, containers for samples, a scalpel, and all sort of medical devices.

"Errr what are you gonna do?" asked a fidgeting Naruto while Kisame restrained him.

Itachi royally ignored him, taking a syringe, some test tubes, a bottle of alcohol and some cotton. Then he pulled out a pair of leather handcuffs. Needless to say Naruto was freaking out and Kisame's toothy, supposedly reassuring, smile was not helping at all. Who would feel reassured with a shark-looking dude grinning at them?

"S-seriously can't we…"

A large hand covered his mouth, the dark man shaking his head at him. Then Itachi tied him to his chair, Naruto's kicking not disturbing him in the slightest. Only one of his arms remained free from the binds, but in Itachi's iron grip. He took his fingerprints and yanked out some of his hair. Then he applied a tourniquet on Naruto's upper arm and cleaned the soft skin in the crease of his elbow.

Naruto gave a little yelp as he was stung and Itachi began drawing his blood, filling tube after tube, so many Naruto wondered if he was going to drain him completely! Soon he would feel light headed. Once Itachi was done, the dark haired man untied him, still not explaining a thing.

Kisame made Naruto stand up, made sure he wasn't dizzy and then filled his hands with empty containers. Naruto blinked stupidly.

"Urine, feces, sperm," ordered Itachi going back to sit on his chair and opening his book.

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto, planning to send all those containers on the man's face when an arm grabbed his.

"Tsk, tsk, Naruto-kun you don't want him to get mad," assured Kisame, pushing him toward his bathroom, "you see Itachi-san loves his brother dearly. In case you manage to seduce him, he wants to be sure you don't have any kind of diseases."

"He's crazy!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Cautious," replied Kisame.

Grumbling Naruto entered his bathroom ready to comply since he obviously didn't have a say in the matter. This hedgehog of his really proved to be a hard catch! He turned as he felt Kisame tap his shoulder, ready to snap at him but fell silent as he saw a dark finger pressed to his lips. Then a picture was slipped in his hands he raised an eyebrow before looking at it.

His mouth nearly dropped. It was a picture of Sasuke! A picture of a _naked_ Sasuke under the shower! His pretty head thrown back, water pouring on it, making his even darker hair cling. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. His hands were spreading soap on his chest. It was a profile view which showed the beautiful hard ass as well as the jewels. He felt his little friend to the south awaken, reminding him he hadn't released earlier today.

"To help you," whispered Kisame, winking, "but don't tell Itachi-san."

Naruto concluded that the whole ordeal hadn't been too bad. He had gotten a precious picture that would give him wet dreams for days. It might not be such a bad day after all. He had molested Sasuke quite nicely, he had a nice picture… and being blackmailed by the sexy hedgehog promised to be fun.

That was until he learned that he wasn't allowed to have sex with Sasuke before all the tests were done… which meant waiting for at least two months!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

His day had started rather… harshly and loudly by Kiba nearly breaking down his door with his insistent knocking. Half awake and in his boxers, Naruto dragged himself to his front door, opening it with a yawn and scratching his crotch as he stared dumbly at his friend.

"What did you do? What the hell did you do? I woke up this morning to find those two mad dudes waiting for me in my house! My mother was serving them tea!" yelled Kiba coming in and pacing around the apartment.

Naruto closed the door and put some water to boil. He needed some ramen. He glanced at the clock and sighed. Today at 11 he had a lesson with his hedgehog; he wondered what was in store for him.

"They asked me, if you can call it 'ask,' to keep an eye on you so you won't try anything suspicious on Uchiha," he growled, "you know? They must be from some sort of criminal organization."

"Not going to ask me to stop wooing Sasuke?" asked Naruto, grinning.

Kiba snorted, dropping on the bed and giving an angry look to all the pictures of Sasuke that were pinned nearby.

"As if I had a chance. And well, if he was a woman, I would be fucking him senseless…"

Naruto chuckled at that. Giving Kiba some ramen he sat down, wondering how he was going to tell him his little problem.

"Don't worry. I won't try anything on Sasuke. He recorded my confession about the molestation and is blackmailing me."

At that Kiba began to laugh his ass out, hitting the table with his fist when he wasn't pointing at Naruto, still howling with laughter.

"This is payback for all my misery! There is a God in this world!" he announced to a pouting blonde.

But if indeed there was a God, it didn't mean he was fair.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke, being his usual self, had started the lesson right on time. Train breaking down or not, he wasn't falling behind schedule. So when he heard running in the corridor, panting, and then saw the door literally slam open, he let a huge smirk grace his features. The women internally squealed at such a view, enjoying the evil glint in their sexy teacher's eyes, but felt very lucky to not be on the receiving end of his attention. By now, everyone knew that a smirking Sasuke Uchiha-sensei was a bad sign.

"Uzumaki, Inuzuka, you finally grace us with your presence?" greeted Sasuke in a silky voice that made everyone shiver. Some from utter happiness, some from sheer fear, and one from amusement.

Kiba was still enjoying the fact that Naruto was going to live hell from now on. Naruto mumbled an apology and sat down, glad that the table would hide is raging hard on… who would have thought Sasuke's bastard-ness would be such a turn on?

"You are lucky we didn't start the lesson without you. We were only talking about how our school seems to lack students to tutor those who are not doing so well in their studies."

Naruto slumped down on his chair. That didn't concern him at all. He was about to tune out Sasuke's words so that he could enjoy his voice when what he was saying actually registered in his mind. Or maybe it was Kiba's reaction that made the words register really clearly.

"WHAT?"

"Mr Gay," Kiba growled at the moniker, "no need to cry out in happiness. I know you don't have the best marks, but I'm sure you and Uzumaki would be perfect for such a task. Something tells me that since Uzumaki will volunteer you are doing to do so too. After all you are his _accomplice_ in _everything_, aren't you?"

It wouldn't take a genius to understand the threat behind those words. Not only Sasuke was going to blackmail Naruto. He was going to blackmail Kiba too! Hoping against hope, Kiba turned to his blond friend only to see him grin sheepishly, having no other choice but to bend to Sasuke's desire.

And that's how from almost complete freedom after school Naruto and Kiba found themselves with almost no free time at all. The Hedgehog had enrolled them in tutoring twice a week and working at the college library.

Needless to say, as soon as they were out of the classroom Kiba tried to throttle Naruto. But as their beloved teacher approached them, he preferred to leave the blonde in the much more sadistic hands of his beloved.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke, who had already snatched his tie off and pocketed it. Leaning against the wall he waited for the dark-haired man to reach him. They were the last ones in the corridor, and he had to say his mind was running wild.

"You could have found worse punishment," pointed out Naruto.

Seriously he hadn't expected such a nice treatment taking into account that Sasuke couldn't do anything against the law or too obvious… but still. Even if he incurred his Hedgehog's wrath, he wasn't going to just take it quietly. It was just too much fun pissing off the raven.

Sasuke brushed against him seductively, their bodies nearly touching, his lips hovering just above his ear. He had seen the bravado coming.

"It's coming," he whispered huskily.

During a moment of insanity Naruto wondered if Sasuke was going to turn him into his sex slave or something! He wouldn't mind that one bit. A mental image of a leather clad Hedgehog with a whip…then he imagined Sasuke in the same outfit tied up with his whip and at his mercy and nearly died from a nose bleed. Reality, however, was not that kind. Naruto blinked as he was handed a toothbrush.

"You're blackmailing me with… a toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"Er… am I supposed to clean my teeth then?" asked Naruto puzzled.

"No," Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and made him turn, pointing toward a door with a sign hanging from it, "that."

The blonde gaped. No. He was going to make him clean the bathroom with a fucking toothbrush? The student's bathroom? It had to be the least clean place of the whole damn city!

Patting his shoulder and smirking Sasuke left him standing there with his toothbrush. He opened the room right in front of the bathroom and settled down to work on his thesis. Naruto groaned. He was staying to keep an eye on him. He couldn't go find something bigger than a toothbrush. The bastard! Then a light bulb switched on.

"Hey, teme! I can't do it. I have other classes after this, you know?" he reminded him. Sasuke being a teacher couldn't possibly go against that, right?

"Nice try, dobe. I have your schedule. My class was the only one you had today. So start working already or you will have to finish tomorrow," replied the hedgehog while plugging in his computer and organizing his stuff in the room.

Naruto grumbled but complied, going inside the bathroom. The dark haired asshole had left him a bucket of water, some disinfectant, and a trash bag. Nice. Rolling up his sleeves he opened the first stall and nearly started to cry. Could he kill himself with the trash bag?

The place was absolutely disgusting. Graffiti littered the walls: insults, numbers of people wishing to be fucked (did they have no pride?), even confessions of undying love. Seriously who confessed their love on a toilet wall? Especially since the wall was also covered with dirt and urine… couldn't guys aim better? Well he had played "who can pee the highest" with Kiba before… but damn! Now he was the one who had to clean. Mud covered the floor and oh my god… was that sperm? Then he looked inside the bowl and frowned in disgust. He didn't even have gloves. Sasuke was mean! He didn't even know where to start.

He went to retrieve the bucket of water, glancing toward Sasuke only to see him wave at him with a huge smirk on his face. He almost broke his toothbrush in two. He knew it was his punishment but still! He was going to kick that bastard's ass and show him who Uzumaki Naruto was. He wasn't scared of his little blackmailing and… Naruto's mouth watered. Sasuke had bent down to grab a pen, letting the blonde have a nice view of his toned ass and lower back. Oh dear. Yeah he was suffering to earn the right to pound that tight little beauty.

He was going to prove to his hedgehog that absolutely nothing could deter him. Feeling his courage renewed he started his Herculean task. After all, the man and him were both heroes, strong, handsome. Just like Hercules had had to prove his worth to Era, he had to prove his worth to Sasuke.

He had ended up in his boxers. Since he had to kneel to scrub the awfully dirty place, he figured he better not ruin his pants. And who knew? Maybe his nice display of tan skin would convince a certain dark-haired man of how good it would be to have him as his lover. He was finally done. The place was spotless! But he felt so drained and filthy that all he could dream of was a nice shower.

"Hey, I'm done, Hedgehog!" he said in singsong as he came out of the bathroom only to find Sasuke sleeping on his desk.

Naruto was torn between getting angry and melting. His hedgehog was so cute resting on top of his books, still managing to look graceful even in that strange position. His fingers leaned toward him but froze; he couldn't touch him in such a state of filth. Instead he took his jacket and draped it over the slumped form. He then grabbed some paper and a marker.

"**The toilet monster will eat you alive if you don't leave this place neat and clean! Believe it!**"

After sticking the threat on all the stall doors Naruto deemed himself satisfied and proceed to contemplate his still sleeping Sasuke. Soon the dark eyelashes fluttered open and the dizzy eyes turned into a glare.

"It took you long enough," he muttered, stretching.

His eyes zeroed on the orange coat on him and holding it with the tip of his fingers he gave it back.

"Hey it's not as if it's dirty!" pointed out Naruto.

"It touched you," replied Sasuke, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"You bastard!" shrieked the blonde, aiming a punch at the smug man's face.

A pack of papers hitting his face stopped him.

"Here is your new job. I want you to type all of that."

Cursing Naruto grabbed the papers, pulling them out of his face only to have more slammed on him.

"Then you print them, put them together with those and take them all to Kakashi-sensei," ordered Sasuke.

It was going to be tiresome and unnerving to do the whole thing on the computer. He would have to keep looking at the handwritten papers all the time to type everything correctly and all, but still it wasn't as bad as the bathroom thing. Something was off.

"And that's all? What's the trick?"

"You have to make him read it," replied Sasuke.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Comfortably settled in his sofa at home, Sasuke was smirking happily at the prospect of Naruto trying to convince Kakashi to read his thesis. It had already been a month since he had given him that order and nothing had come out of it…

_"Sasukeeeeee! I did it! Tell me I'm great__," said Naruto, a week after meeting Kakashi for the first time. _

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, Hedgehog," purred the blonde, sliding an arm around his teacher's shoulder. _

_Slapping the offending arm away, Sasuke handed him a paper with questions to ask Kakashi. When Naruto asked, he noticed that Kakashi had lied; he had never even opened the damn thesis. _

_"You moron," was the only thing he received for all his trouble. He had been played and Sasuke had known it from the very beginning. _

With some luck the blonde's stubbornness would work on his teacher but he had a feeling it would take quite some time. He let a low laugh escape him.

"How come you're not working?" asked Suigetsu, dressing before sitting on the sofa, nearly crushing Sasuke's feet.

"Naruto's working for me. Writing by hand while at school helped me get ahead on my thesis."

Suigetsu let his dark-haired friend move his feet on his lap, looking quizzically at him. They had known each other for a long time now and he prided himself at being the moody man's best friend. He could read him almost as easily as Itachi did.

"You're being really nice to this Naruto. Aren't you going to at least test his feelings for you?"

"Hn."

"Yeah, right. You're doing that now, but seriously, making him work at the college's library and teach students will actually help him improve his grades. That way he's forced to work harder," pointed out Suigetsu, receiving a glance before Sasuke closed his eyes again.

"Hn."

"Yeah the bathroom thing was mean, but it's not enough to make that guy think. You know that. You need to make him think about why he's doing all this and if it's worth it. That way if he dares express an interest in you again, you will know he really wants you."

Sasuke turned on his side on the sofa without replying. Suigetsu let his head rest on the back.

"You haven't found a way to yet?"

"Tsk."

Surprised, Suigetsu turned his head to his friend. So he had? Then what was he waiting for? Was it that terrible? Or was he scared of finding out the blonde didn't really care? As if his brother would let someone who didn't care play with his otouto's feelings.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto had bragged on how easy it would be until he met Kakashi-sensei. That had been a month ago and he still hadn't managed to make the man read the first page! He had tried everything. Absolutely everything from Ramen to strip-tease in front of him!

In the meantime Sasuke was using him as his slave and reaping the benefits of Naruto working at the library: more books to borrow, coming in before hours and leaving after hours. He also asked him to buy food for him at the cafeteria so he wouldn't have to wait and then have to find a table. Of course Sasuke paid since he knew Naruto couldn't afford one more mouth to feed.

He still typed all his notes on the computer, did his shopping, and washed his clothes. At first he thought he would learn where the bastard lived, but no. He made him bring all the laundry to the train.

Naruto sat down, putting Sasuke's tray next to him. Kiba patted his shoulder before he started to eat. Sai began to mercilessly tease the blonde and Shikamaru simply tried to tune out all the drama. Suddenly Sai began to wave like a madman after spotting their new… friend.

"Sonic! This way," he screamed.

Sai had read that was a way to greet friends and to invite them to their table. He gave his best smile when the man settled next to Naruto and in front of him. He had even found a nickname to seal their friendship.

Naruto grinned as Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the "Sonic" nickname. Sai had figured since his usual pet name was hedgehog, then Sonic would be perfect. Sasuke had had to agree. When he protested, Sai had proposed "duck butt."

Sasuke started eating after giving a curt nod to all the people present, his way of saying hello. Kiba ducked under the table to grab a book from his bag and gave it to Sasuke, pointing to the bookmark.

"Can you explain that, Sas'? I really don't get what the author meant."

Opening the book and reading he started his explanation. Kiba nodded here and there, finally getting the point of the author. During the past month Sasuke had been with them so often that they had slowly gotten to know each other. He was now part of the group. Naruto and he fought a lot, well bantered in reality. Putting aside Sasuke's blackmailing you could say they were sort of friends.

Once he finished eating, Sasuke turned to Naruto smirking. "Any progress?" he asked, his voice as smooth as silk.

"No," groaned Naruto pouting.

"As expected from a dobe."

"Asshole."

"Moron."

"Blackmailer."

"Train-perv."

"Dickless," added Sai with a huge smile.

"Hey, Sai it's not your fight!"

Sasuke let a small smile grace his features at Naruto's grin.

"Hey, Hedgehog," called Naruto pushing a bag towards him, "I found them this morning. Thought you might like them."

Sasuke distractedly opened it to find five big, firm, red tomatoes. He frowned. Naruto had caught on his habits and preferences really fast and always had small details like that, that had nothing to do with the blackmailing.

"It reminds me of your-" Naruto started to huskily whisper before a tomato found its way to his mouth to muffle the rest of the sexual innuendo that would have followed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke was looking at his cell phone, or more likely glaring at it. He had to move to the finally stage of his blackmail. He had been putting it off for weeks, but he couldn't keep waiting like that. Still, he balked from doing it.

"You will never know if you don't do it," pointed out a voice from the couch.

"Nii-san," sighed Sasuke seating next to his brother, who had once again invited himself to check up on his thesis… or maybe only to see how Sasuke's love affairs were going. You never knew with the man.

Itachi looked at his otouto brooding, thinking his plan over and over. Half smiling he reached for him and poked his head.

"Oy! Itachi!" groaned Sasuke, rubbing his forehead and glaring at his amused brother.

"Do it or I will take matters into my own hands," warned Itachi.

"Fine, fine," mumbled Sasuke before nearly jumping out of his skin when his phone rang.

"Uchiha Sasuke speaking," he replied, standing up to move out of the room.

"Hello, Foxy-gigolo service. Do you by any chance need a hot sexy blonde to help you jerk off on the phone?"

"Naruto," sighed Sasuke pinching the bridge of his nose.

Itachi looked at his little brother as he went to his bedroom. He didn't miss the genuine smile that lit up his features. It had been a long time since Itachi had had the chance to see it directed at anyone but himself. Naruto had better not mess up because even a CSI expert wouldn't be able to recognize his corpse if he did.

Sasuke closed the door behind him. Ever since Naruto had gotten his number (Sasuke had called to give him a chore) he kept calling to sexually tease him. Now that the blonde couldn't molest him physically, he mentally molested him over the phone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What are you wearing, hedgehog?" asked Naruto lying on his bed, hoping against hope that Sasuke would play with him.

"Moron."

Naruto's lower regions twitched at the concealed amused tone. He had learned to read Sasuke and knew each of his subtle ways to express himself.

"Does that mean you're wearing nothing?" he purred, the simple thought arousing him.

"Naruto," the serious tone made the blonde freeze, "this is the last I will ask of you. If you succeed I will give you the tape and you will be free."

He stood up, surprised. What? He was going to end their little game just like that? Damn, he could feel the tension radiating from Sasuke. Even on the phone he knew the dark-haired man was edgy.

"I want you to seduce and sleep with Hinata Hyuuga. She is the daughter of our college's director. You have to use your relationship with her to guaranty my access to the best researcher's team," ordered the smooth voice of Sasuke before the line abruptly cut, Sasuke having hanged up.

Stunned, Naruto let the dial tone ring a few time before realizing no-one was on the line anymore. Sasuke wanted him to do what? He knew Hinata. Everyone did. She was the cute girl who always stuttered and played with her fingers while talking, very shy but really sweet and gentle. People had told him she had had a crush on him for years… he had to seduce her? Sleep with her and use her to get Sasuke a better position?

His hedgehog had seemed awfully serious… was that really what he wanted? Naruto had to obey because otherwise he could end up in jail. Maybe it was a test to see how far he would go to get him? Playing with the sweet and pure Hinata to have Sasuke… was it worth it? Was he serious enough about Sasuke to do that? But this had nothing to do with being in love with the bastard!

Why had he blackmailed him? Had he planned all that when he had learned about Naruto's identity? Was that why he hadn't reported him to the police or dealt with his case on the spot? Naruto had thought it was because the interest was kind of mutual, but maybe he had been wrong all along. Sasuke had just made him fall for him even more before finally using him to his advantage.

Naruto stared at the pictures that covered his walls, all were of Sasuke. Could this guy really do something like that? If he did what he was asked he might get Sasuke, but it wasn't certain. He would hurt Hinata deeply and certainly lose his friends in the process if they found out. If he didn't agree to it he could be sent to jail, lose Sasuke, destroy his life.

He had always been serious about Sasuke. It wasn't a stupid crush… it had started like that, but from the moment he had molested him, he had decided he wanted to try going out with him. It had never been a game, he wasn't like that. And now he was being asked to do just that… was Sasuke worth it?

Naruto sighed. He wasn't one to play with people's feelings… he knew far too well what it was to be at the other end. But did he really have a choice? Maybe… maybe he had to trust Sasuke.

-To be continued-

(1) According to French law.

Ok, ok don't kill me and don't get on your high horse! Trust Sasuke lol  
Next chapter might be the last one (depends if I manage to put everything in one chapter lol)

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A big thanks to my beloved Beta lol And another big thanks to Lady Valtaya who puts up with all my insecurities (hides)  
Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

NOTE: you might have missed last chapter because the alert e-mail didn't reach you since there were quite a few bugs. If you feel kinda lost, check chapter 5 (and review? Please!)

**A ****Subtle Seducing 6**

"Thank you, Hinata. I won't forget. I owe you one. Send my greetings to your father. Well, I will see you later, good evening," said Sasuke, clapping his cell phone shut.

He needed a bath, a hot bath with lots of salts, oils, and bubbles. He had to relax. He was even considering taking Suigetsu up on his offer of letting him fuck his brains out. That he would even consider such an idea was proof enough that he needed a break.

When he saw Kisame walking a huge white and black dog around the district he wondered if he wasn't having hallucinations. Relaxation was now a matter of life or death. To think he was in such a state because of a certain blonde moron only added to his frustration.

Pushing his door open he sighed as he saw his brother reading his thesis. He didn't want to deal with him now. He grunted a hello and started to make himself comfortable: dropping his bag, kicking off his shoes, throwing his jacket on the couch. He wasn't in a tidy mood right now.

"You have a guest," mentioned Itachi as Sasuke entered his bedroom.

As if he didn't know! Of course Suigetsu would be squatting in his bathtub as he always did, but today either he left right away or Sasuke would simply drown him, fixing the problem for good. He slammed the door behind him and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Suigetsu, get the hell out of the bath," he ordered, opening the door in one smooth movement before freezing on the spot.

Not only was Suigetsu in his bathtub, there was also a very naked perverted blond moron inside it! His eyes twitched. Then he noticed the open champagne bottle on the floor and the food displayed on plates. The bath was on Jacuzzi mode and they had even dimmed the lights! He glared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, voice as poisonous as a snake's venom.

Naruto gave him a foxy grin, waving at him before dropping a grape in his mouth.

"I came here to bribe you," he answered.

Sasuke raised one delicate eyebrow.

"With my Greek god body!" added Naruto, standing up in all his naked glory.

Unfazed Sasuke sized him up, the blonde's private part reacting under the attention. He snorted disdainfully, "I've seen better."

"TEME!"

Suigetsu laughed grabbing his glass of champagne and sipping at it. You could always count on Sasuke's quick wit. Naruto sat back down, assuring his body that, no, it wasn't true, that he was really nice, and that yes Sasuke was a real bastard, but that wasn't new.

"Move," ordered Sasuke.

Naruto and Suigetsu didn't even glance at him, simply relaxing in his bathtub. Sasuke gritted his teeth. So they were ignoring him? They planned to piss him off by staying in his bath when he was dying to get some rest. Fine.

Sasuke discarded his shirt, his pants, socks and boxers. Once naked he kicked Naruto until the moron moved and he joined them in the bath, stretching completely but not touching any of the men. The tub was big enough for just three people; he had made sure of that. Giving a loud sigh of utter satisfaction, he grabbed Naruto's glass of champagne along with a plate of smoked salmon and cherry tomatoes. He put one in his mouth and closed his eyes.

The two other men stared at each other. They had not expected the dark-haired man to actually join them. They grew slightly nervous at the half smile on Sasuke's lips.

"He won't do anything funny, right? After all he's in the tub too… right?" asked Naruto, having heard quite a few stories of how his hedgehog took care of his squatter.

"You never know with him," whispered Suigetsu, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

He was happy, he could see that. All the tension he had had when he entered the room had faded the moment Naruto had mentioned bribing him. He nearly bit himself with his eyetooth when he saw the blonde dare move a hand up Sasuke's leg, reaching his thigh before a sharp slap stopped him. Then a low sound between a purr and a moan escaped the dark-haired man as Naruto began to massage his foot and ankle.

Normally Suigetsu would have left right now… but he knew Itachi was in the livingroom. Now the question was: what would be less painful? Sasuke throttling him for not respecting his privacy or Itachi slowly pulling his guts out for not preventing Naruto from jumping his otouto before the tests were all done… what a cruel dilemma.

Sasuke gave a low grunt to indicate a sensitive spot; Naruto immediately applied himself to the task of reducing the tension there.

"Hey, can I join?" teased Suigetsu, opting for some fun before a painful death.

Sasuke opened his mouth but it was his brother's voice that resonated, startling the three of them.

"I told you to get laid, not to have an orgy!"

"Kakashi-sensei thought it was a nice idea," replied Sasuke, nudging Naruto so he would let go of his leg.

He climbed out of the bathtub, slipping on a dark robe with red clouds, a gift from Madara he had refused to throw away; it was so comfy it would be a waste. He threw a white towel in Naruto's face, receiving a "bastard" as a thank you and glanced at Suigetsu. The latter winked at him and went to retrieve his clothes and towel in the living room.

Itachi immediately went to check on his otouto, nodding in satisfaction as he saw him dress while Naruto did the same, muttering and nursing a sore hand… hand that had wandered under a fluffy bathrobe. The blonde nervously gulped, grinning sheepishly at Itachi. Sometimes he regretted learning the Uchiha language, because right now he knew Itachi was promising him a very slow death if he dared try to have Sasuke before the end of the tests.

"Oh yes, you're a good boy," came Kisame's loud voice as he came in with Akamaru after their little walk together.

"That dog is clever. He managed to catch Sasuke's scent on Karin and bring Naruto right to your house," remarked Itachi as they all went to the living room were Kisame was fondly petting the dog.

"Is that Kiba's dog?" wondered Sasuke.

"Yeah… he agreed to let me borrow him to find your apartment," explained Naruto, grinning as he remembered how he had driven Kiba nuts and ended up running away with Akamaru after bribing the dog with sausages.

"Borrow?" asked Sasuke, lifting a delicate eyebrow, knowing perfectly well there was something fishy there.

"Yep borrow, according to Jonathan and Rick O'Connell in _The Mummy_."

Sasuke couldn't help a smirk gracing his features. Kisame laughed, grabbing the dog by the collar.

"I will bring him back," he offered, standing up.

"Really? Thanks, dude!"

Itachi frowned at that. What was Kisame thinking? He didn't want to leave his brother alone with Naruto right now. A large hand on his lower back gently pushing him toward the door didn't give him time to protest.

"I'm sure you want to meet Naruto's friend, Itachi-san," pointed out Kisame, "that clever doggy will bring us back to his master," he added to prevent Sasuke from wondering how the hell they knew Kiba's address.

"You do need to remind Kiba to keep an eye on his friend," whispered Kisame in Itachi's ear, the latter finally following him without complaints.

Suigetsu took this opportunity to flee before he was asked to keep an eye on the love birds. Because Sasuke letting Naruto see him totally naked and letting him touch him, even if it had been just his feet, meant it was only a matter of seconds before the two became a couple. It seemed like Naruto had passed the ultimate test.

The moment the door closed Naruto found himself slammed against it, Sasuke kissing him with such passion and hunger he left the blonde breathless. Blinking, Naruto caught the hands trying to undress him. He didn't mind it one bit, but things had to be clear before they started screwing like rabbits. He didn't want Sasuke to have any regrets.

"Hedgehog," started Naruto before having the living daylights kissed out of him.

Naruto finally managed to breathe and stop the wandering hands from mapping his body.

"Are you in heat?" he asked.

That earned him a knee in his precious parts, making him shriek in pain even if it hadn't been strong enough to make him bend in two. Sasuke had to be in a really good mood.

"You did it," purred the latter nibbling at Naruto's Adam apple.

This time Naruto gently pushed the man away from him, receiving a dirty glare. He scratched his head and smiled sheepishly as he went to sit on the couch, trying to fight down his little problem. Sasuke smirked as he settled on his lap, teasingly rocking his hips, his arms loosely wrapped around Naruto's neck.

"You need to be in a train to be comfortable?" he taunted.

"I didn't do it, Sasuke… that's why I said I came to bribe you," said Naruto, sliding a hand in the dark locks, slightly worrying at how his beloved would react.

"Of course you didn't," snapped Sasuke, leaning to kiss him but being stopped by a hand on his lips… hand that he licked, letting his tongue play with the fingers, sucking them.

"Then I was right. It was a test to see how far I would go to get you. To see if I was ready to play with people feelings," stated Naruto, his breath hitching.

That seemed to make Sasuke cool down a little. He stopped heating him up but didn't move from his comfortable spot. His dark eyes were locked onto his blue ones, the blonde could discern a tiny bit of uncertainty.

"Hinata is a distant cousin. I had warned her in case you did go through with it. I don't need you to get into the best researcher's team. I'm good enough to get in and Hinata would gladly give me a hand if needed."

Naruto smiled at that. He had been right to trust Sasuke. He was too kind to do such a thing. He knew what it was like to be played with… and maybe that's why he had had the need to test him. To prevent any kind of retreat, Naruto cupped Sasuke's ass in his hands, pulling him a little closer, the hedgehog sighing in pleasure.

"You knew me well enough to know I wasn't going to do it, yet you tested me," Sasuke opened his mouth but Naruto went on, "I know you went to see Tsunade-baachan to learn more about me," at that, a light red tint graced Sasuke's cheeks, "and you also let Sai call you 'Sonic' and 'Sas' just to fit in with my friends to get to know me better," Naruto felt Sasuke shift but he held him in place, "still… you tested me. While you knew I wouldn't do it, you still asked me to. I know you were awfully tense to do that. You must have pondered about it a lot. It's strange to know you can be so insecure when you seem so in control of everything."

Sasuke grunted, his eyes casted elsewhere, he hated to be read like that.

"I won't hurt you my little Hedgehog; you can put away your spines. You know I'm not one to play with people's feelings. The moment I laid my hands on you on the train I was serious. Now that your little test has definitively proved it you can feel reassured."

"And why did you have to rub all that on my face if you understood everything, moron?" growled Sasuke.

Naruto squeezed the tight little ass between his fingers, leaning to kiss Sasuke's jaw line.

"Vengeance for putting me through it, for making me look below the surface like a damn ninja!"

Sasuke smiled cockily, grabbing Naruto's collar as he finally stood up dragging the blonde with him toward the bedroom.

"Why don't you come and take your prize then mister foxy-gigolo," he purred.

That was all Naruto needed. He grabbed Sasuke, threw him across his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and dropped him unceremoniously on the bed without giving him time to register what was happening much less protest. Naruto climbed on the bed, gripping Sasuke's shirt and tearing it open, buttons flying everywhere in the room.

"Hey! That's my shirt you damn mor-mmmmm!"

Naruto kissed him to muffle anything he might say. His hands proceeded to unfasten his pants with Sasuke's assistance, even if he was pissed off. He didn't want to wait either; they had been playing with each other for so long, now wasn't the time for preliminaries. They would enjoy discovering each other's bodies later.

Sasuke, his ruined shirt still clinging to his arms, pulled Naruto's t-shirt as high as he could without breaking the kiss, then opened his pants while the blonde lowered his and his boxers. They stumbled a little as Naruto took place between his legs, not bothering to pull Sasuke's pants completely off.

"Lube, condoms," reminded Sasuke, his breath short.

"Don't tell me it's in the bathroom," muttered Naruto, looking around wildly for something, anything to help them.

"Nightstand."

Naruto tried to reach for the drawer, making Sasuke moan as he leaned on him, causing their lower regions to rub pleasantly. The dark-haired man began sucking on Naruto's neck, his nails scratching his back as he rocked their hips.

Finally the blonde managed to pull out the lube and condoms. Sasuke stretched on the bed, arching his back so Naruto could have all the access he wanted. He kicked his pants down his legs, shivering as the action caused him to grind against Naruto.

"Fuck, damn stupid things," growled Naruto as he fumbled with the condom without managing to open it until he finally tore the package open with his teeth.

He proceeded to put it on, but in his hurry he somehow managed to break it.

"Dobe!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, only Naruto could manage to break a lubricated and reinforced condom! Grumbling, he snatched a new condom from the forgotten box on the bed and smoothly put it on his soon-to-be lover, who was giving him a foxy grin.

"You're not helping being all horny like that, all spread for me and," the blonde tried to explain.

"Shut up, dork," snapped Sasuke, pouring lube on Naruto's fingers.

Naruto pouted but slid one sleeked finger in his lover's entrance, making the latter mewl with pleasure, his back arching as he moved in time with Naruto. Soon a second one was added, Sasuke grabbing the sheets as his head rolled from side to side.

"Hurry," he ordered, moans escaping him.

Pulling out his fingers, Naruto positioned himself in front of Sasuke's entrance. He was going to bury himself in this tight heat when a loud noise startled him just before something brushed his nose. He stared at the fist and arm right in front of him, slightly white with dust. Part of the wall had crumbled when a fist had passed right through it. Soon after another part of the wall fell to pieces as a white head with spiky brown hair and wild crazy eyes made its appearance.

Naruto gave a loud scream of surprise and jumped off the bed, tripping over his own feet as his pants were still around his ankles.

"Holy fucking shit! I didn't know he was cheating on you! I swear!"

Sasuke who had pulled his pants back up in a hurry gave Naruto a dirty look, smacking his head in anger before turning to his neighbor to calm him down. To tell the truth he wasn't that surprised the see Juugo destroy his wall in a fit of madness, but he was more than pissed off that it had to happen when he was… busy.

"Enough, Juugo," he growled, evading a fist coming his way and locking gazes with him without faltering.

It seemed to appease the man, who blinked a few times before taking in his surroundings: the crumbled wall, his mostly disheveled savior and his almost naked friend. Turning beet red he ducked back inside his room, apologizing in a hurry.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, the latter starting to laugh at his lover. He was covered in white powder from the wall, small parts of it clinging to his hair and skin. The death glare he received made the blonde flinch.

"Come on, Hedgehog, you're not going to be angry about that, right?"

"You dare laugh after what you said?" came the awfully calm voice.

"Er… it was a spur of the moment reaction?" tried Naruto before pulling up his pants and running for it.

Once safely in the corridor of Sasuke's building he pulled down his shirt, still high on his chest, and fastened his pants, grumbling about insensitive hedgehogs. That's when he saw Suigetsu get out of the mad guy's apartment. The toothy smile he received along with the rushed attitude confused him… until it all clicked: Itachi had asked the man to prevent them from having sex!

Annoyed at bastards of a certain family, Naruto took the train back to his empty house. As soon as he reached his door his cell phone rang, Kiba's ringtone.

"Yeah?"

"Take your hands off him NOW!" came the loud scream, nearly making Naruto deaf.

So Kisame and Itachi had brought Akamaru back safely… and visibly they had made a point of reminding his friend he had a mission: to keep an eye on Naruto.

"Dude, I wouldn't have picked up the phone if I was having sex with my Hedgehog," he pointed out.

During the long silence that followed, the blonde could almost hear the wheels turning in Kiba's head. Knowing his best friend pretty well, Naruto held the phone away from his ear, just in time.

"I HATE YOU! He's going to kill me, my dog, my family, everyone! He will go berserk when he finds out that you jumped his little brother!"

"I didn't jump him," tried to explain Naruto, wanting to appease the dog-lover.

"Yeah, yeah you made sweet, sweet love to him, IT'S THE SAME, YOU DORK," snapped Kiba.

"Chill down, Kiba," growled Naruto, "he was all horny and almost begging for it when his insane neighbor broke the wall!"

A relieved sigh followed by laughter was clearly heard.

"Just so you know, Naruto, I really care for you. You're my best buddy, but there's no way you will fuck Sasuke before Itachi says so," deadpanned Kiba before hanging up.

Pissed, Naruto threw his cell phone on a pile of clothes near his bed, seeing it drown and disappear. Now that he knew it would be hard to have his way with Sasuke with everyone doing everything to stop him he had to come up with a plan. There was no way he was going to wait for weeks now that he had the hedgehog where he wanted him. Well, not exactly. He wanted him under him, writhing in pleasure and screaming his name while he pulled in and out of his tight body!

**Your Butt Is Mine, Gonna Take You Right, Just Show Your Face, In Broad Daylight, I'm Telling You, On How I Feel, Gonna Hurt Your Mind, Don't Shoot To Kill, Come On, Come On, Lay It On Me****, All Right...**

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin as his cell rang. It was Sasuke's song! He ran toward his bed, digging in the pile of clothes to find the damn thing.

**I'm Giving You****, On Count Of Three, To Show Your Stuff, Or Let It Be . . . I'm Telling You, Just Watch Your Mouth, I Know Your Game, What You're About**

Why did it have to be so damn small? Finally after throwing his clothes everywhere in the room he located it. But he was so stressed out that he had the hardest time opening it.

**Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**** Come On (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- You Know It (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- Come On, You Know (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**

"YES!" he screamed as he finally flipped his cell open.

"You were jerking off?" asked a cool voice.

Naruto went bright red, picturing clearly the smirk and the lifted eyebrow. It was strange and hot to have Sasuke tease him.

"Yeah, hedgehog, care to join?" he purred.

A disdainful snort was his answer making blood head south Naruto's body. He slumped down on his bed, a hand distractedly teasing his growing erection. After all, it was Sasuke who gave him the idea.

"You forgot to take the tape with you, moron."

"Oh I thought you would need it to pleasure yourself," he teased, his hand pressing against the hard bulge in his pants.

"You wish," was his cold answer.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. He would have used such material for his nocturnal fantasies… but then he wasn't a stubborn, proud hedgehog. He blinked as he noticed Sasuke was still on line, he could hear him breathe. That was cute… and exciting.

"Sasuke?" he asked a little breathless, imagining the hot breath he heard blowing on his twitching cock, restrained by some unforgiving tissue.

"Hn?"

"I want you so much…" carefully admitted Naruto, wondering if he would receive an answer or the dial tone.

"Then take me."

That sent Naruto over the edge without any warning. He had stained his boxer and pants. And Sasuke had already hung up. He would grant that demand as soon as he could.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi had to admit he hadn't had this much fun in years. Naruto still tried his best to make him read Sasuke's thesis, even now that he was kind of with him. How did he know about the "being with?" Naruto was a talkative person and it seemed he had chosen Kakashi as his confident… or psychiatrist would grumble Sasuke, adding under his breath that he wondered which of the two needed one the most.

Kakashi was slouched on his chair, his student's thesis on his lap, Icha Icha paradise open on top of it, and looking at a ranting and pacing Naruto.

"Do you realize it? Soon Sasuke will think I'm getting revenge or something! They keep interrupting us! He's pissed and it's not getting better."

Kakashi smiled under his turtleneck, he had noticed how grumpy Sasuke was lately. It seemed all his pent up sexual frustration was slowly getting on his nerves… soon he would act and there was no stopping him then. Itachi had better hurry with his tests; he knew that the lab he had took them to needed time since they had more urgent matters to take care of but still. Kakashi had refused to participate in the "interrupt them" plan; he would be too busy spying to even think of stopping anything, especially since it would mean not seeing the end of the show. It would be a total shame!

"I swear, Kakashi-sensei, Kiba is a traitor! He turned to the dark side!"

For a moment a cloaked Kiba with a laser sword forced himself in his mind. Then he imagined Sasuke as Darth Vader announcing to a horrified Naruto: I am your lover.

"He takes the same train as me every morning and when we leave school. He waits for me or more like drags me out, at the end of each class! He eats with me! He does everything so I can't be alone at school. He goes everywhere with me! _Everywhere_!"

Kakashi crocked his visible eyebrow at Naruto's emphasis on the last word.

"Everywhere?" he prompted before the blonde could launch into another rant.

"Yes! I'm not lying. He lives in my apartment! He even goes to the bathroom with me! The only time he leaves me alone is when he knows there are other people who will stop me!"

Hence why Naruto hadn't managed to get his hands on Sasuke. Even if he went to the dark-haired man's home, Suigetsu, or worse Itachi, would be there, keeping an eye on them.

"Why don't you tell him it's Itachi's fault?" wondered Kakashi.

Naruto stared at him and the perverted teacher put his Icha Icha Paradise between them. True it had been stupid. It would be suicide.

"Sooo I will switch to plan B. It won't be said that the great Uzumaki Naruto was beaten!" chortled the blond, foxy grin firmly in place as he bashed in his awesomeness.

"What plan?" asked Kakashi, interest picked.

If the blond managed to outdo Itachi, he would check Sasuke's thesis! Needless to say he was pretty sure he wouldn't manage.

"Not telling!" exclaimed Naruto, leaving the office.

You could never be too careful. No one but Sasuke would know about plan B! Since he couldn't use the phone or e-mails, just in case Itachi was filtering them, he slipped a message in one of the books Sasuke lent to them in class. It was an invitation to a restaurant, a secret invitation. He had expressly asked Sasuke not to speak of it to anyone and to burn the paper after reading it (truly he would have loved to put "this tape will self-destruct in five seconds," like in Mission Impossible instead). That way he would be able to slam his hedgehog against a wall in the restaurant's bathroom and bury himself in his heat. It was the perfect plan. Or so he thought.

-To be continued-

Please review! Please please!

Ok this was supposed to be the last chapter… but one: it was getting too long for a chapter, two: I got stuck so I figured I wouldn't keep you waiting too much. And guess what? If I'm motivated enough there might even be 2 chapters instead of 1! Lol


	7. Chapter 7

A big thanks to my beloved Beta lol

And another big thanks to Lady Valtaya that puts up with all my insecurities (hides)

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**A ****Subtle Seducing 7**

Sasuke smiled as he burned the small piece of paper. So Naruto was inviting him to a restaurant? A good one at that. He didn't know what was going on. It could be a bet with Kiba, but if this invitation was Naruto's apology he accepted it. After all, Suigetsu hadn't helped matters and he sort of owed Naruto for it.

On his way home, the dark haired man stopped at a secluded and old drug store, one that sold unusual items. He needed to use the bathroom so he had ended up purchasing something. Itachi, who lately came by everyday, wasn't a problem. He usually simply sat on the couch reading.

"Evening, Itachi, Kisame" he greeted, leaving his stuff next to his door.

His brother, who was using Kisame's lap as a pillow, tilted the book slightly, taking him in and frowning slightly.

"Something good happened?" asked the shark-like man, voicing Itachi's question. Even if he kept quiet, he was obviously worried about Sasuke's intimate relationship with a certain blonde.

"Hn," replied Sasuke, opening the door to his bedroom, "Suigetsu get out now," he warned.

"I checked the house, Sasuke. You have nothing to get rid of me!" chortled Suigetsu, leaning even more in the bathtub, grinning with one of his teeth poking out, "come join me?"

Sasuke smirked as he approached his friend and dropped the small bag he had purchased earlier in the water.

"Don't underestimate me," he reminded.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Suigetsu jumped out of the bath, waving around madly and screeching. He wildly tried to get rid of the things that had fallen on him… to no avail; the creatures had already attached to his skin.

"Leeches!" shrieked Suigetsu, almost passing out when he noticed one on his arm happily sucking out his blood.

Scrunching his nose in disgust he tried to pull it out but the thing was slippery, flabby, and wouldn't budge. With horror he noticed he had another one on his leg and one on his back. Shaking in anger and revulsion he turned toward a smirking Sasuke.

"I gave you fair warning," reminded the latter, "too bad they didn't choose your dick to fest on, I'm sure it's full of blood."

Suigetsu stormed out of the bathroom, passed an amused Itachi and grabbed a knife to kill the horrible thing and then murder Sasuke with it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," advised Kisame.

"Why?" growled Suigetsu, dropping the knife and coming to face Kisame, trusting him to know better.

"The leech could regurgitate blood in the wound and infect it."

"Fuck… how do I get rid of them?" pleaded Suigetsu.

Itachi's smirk grew and he shifted to let his partner take care of the young man while he went to investigate what his brother was doing. He entered his bedroom to see a suit neatly folded on his otouto's bed. It seemed like he was going out. He sat down on the bed, letting his fingers trail on the soft material. When he heard the shower stop, he started his subtle interrogation.

"Do you have a reunion with one of your teachers?"

This was a normal question that wouldn't make Sasuke suspicious. With some luck it would even grant him an explanation.

"No, simply going out, nii-san," came the muffled answer.

"With your lover?" he bluntly wondered, after all it was an innocent enough question.

"That's none of your business, Itachi. Why so curious?" asked Sasuke poking his wet head out of the bathroom.

"Ahhhhhhhhh you killed me! I'm bleeding to death!"

Both Itachi and Sasuke turned their heads in the direction of Suigetsu's voice, smirking. They could hear Kisame explaining it was normal, because the leeches had put anti-coagulants in his blood. That didn't stop Suigetsu from shrieking. Then they heard a soft thud followed by silence. The question was: had Suigetsu encountered a wall? Or had Kisame lost it and knocked him out?

"You are evil, foolish otouto."

"I've learned from the best, nii-san."

Itachi concealed his proud look by grabbing Sasuke's towel and vigorously rubbing the dark hair before draping it around the small frame and urging his brother back into the bathroom.

"Stay near the heater," he requested.

Sasuke basked in the gentle caring. He would never get tired of it, especially since he had been deprived of it for a long time. He even let him comb and spike his hair. He glanced in the mirror, checking and fixing one or two things under the amused eye of his brother.

Itachi couldn't resist. He poked him on the head, loving how the familiar half-pout, half-scowl graced his otouto's features. He looked at the clock in Sasuke's room, 6 o'clock, and ruffled his hair a little, just to have him scowl again before leaving. He had someone to see before it was too late.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto knew something had gone wrong when he came back from running some errands to find Itachi and Kisame waiting for him in his apartment instead of Kiba. He tried to make a run for it, but was soon dragged back inside and pinned on the floor by Kisame, who looked very sorry… which didn't help in relaxing him.

"Tell me where you are taking by brother tonight," ordered Itachi, using the tip of his shoe to raise his head.

"Go to hell! I'm clean and Sasuke is old enough to know what he's doing!"

Itachi didn't deign answer. He simply sat on a chair while Kisame made Naruto kneel in front of him.

"Save your breath and answer his question, blondie. Trust me, you will avoid lots of suffering," advised Kisame.

Naruto stubbornly kept his mouth shut. At least he knew how his relationship with his brother-in-law would go! Itachi met Kisame's eyes and the latter nodded.

"We can't hurt you, Naruto-kun, but we have other ways to make you talk," warned the shark look-alike.

Naruto stuck out his tongue, crossing his arms on his chest. He wouldn't talk. Itachi smirked, making a shiver run down the blonde's back. The dark haired man opened the suitcase resting against the chair and took out a thin white strip with something bluish in the middle. Naruto blinked, wondering what the hell that was. Itachi simply began to rub it between his hands, the blonde growing more perplexed by the minute.

"Kisame," requested Itachi.

Immediately the dark man pulled up one of Naruto's trouser legs but seemed kind of disappointed. He looked up at Itachi.

"Sasuke will love that," stated the feral man before motioning something to Kisame.

A moment later, after much futile trashing, Naruto was pant-less, his boxers riding low on his hips giving a glimpse of his blonde pubic hair. Kisame was sitting on him, preventing him from moving.

"The hell? You bastard! Let me go!" yelled Naruto.

Itachi stood up and separated the band, slamming one part, bluish side down, on his pubic hair. Naruto blinked… it didn't hurt… what the hell were they doing? Truth serum?

"Speak," ordered Itachi.

"No," replied Naruto.

"Fine."

Itachi grabbed the strip and pulled it off. Naruto gave a loud scream of sheer pain.

"OW that hurts! You! You!"

He stared at his now epilated skin right where the strip had been. It looked horrible and it was all red! And it hurt like hell! It was if they had torn off his skin! Did girls really do that just to be pretty? Holy shit!

"So, feeling inclined to speak now?" asked Itachi sweetly.

"No!"

Itachi let the other half of the strip dangle in front of Naruto's nose, smirking as the blue eyes zoomed in on it and nervous gulping could be heard.

"So?"

"I'm taking him to Soul Society at 8!" shrieked Naruto.

Itachi turned on his heels, taking his suitcase with him and flipping open his cell phone as he left the apartment. A chuckling Kisame followed, waving at Naruto.

Wincing, as moving tugged at his sensible skin, Naruto grabbed a bag of ice from his fridge and dialed his boyfriend's number.

"What is it, dobe?" asked the familiar silky voice.

"You told him we were going to the restaurant!" accused Naruto, fuming.

"Him?" wondered Sasuke, sounding perplexed at the blonde's angered tone.

"Itachi," almost spat Naruto.

"I didn't."

"But he knew!" accused the blonde, moving the pack of ice.

"He saw me get ready."

"I told you it had to be a secret!"

"He's my brother and he kinda lives with me!"

"That's the problem," grumbled Naruto, rubbing his abused skin.

"Why all the fuss? And how did you know Itachi knew?" grunted out Sasuke, visibly starting to get pissed by the situation.

Naruto paled, realizing he had made a mistake. He had to find something now or he would end up as shark or weasel food!

"Did he do something to you?" asked Sasuke, his voice gentle but charged with suppressed rage.

"N-no, ha ha why would you think that? See you at the restaurant, hedgehog!"

The blonde hung up wondering which Uchiha would have his skin first. He lifted the pack of ice, one nearly had it already.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto's mouth watered when he looked above the menu at his dead-gorgeous boyfriend. He looked like a business man, all dressed up like that. The discreet glances he gave him, a small smirk plying on his lips only adding to his beauty.

"Have you decided?"

Sasuke immediately ordered his dish, along with a bottle of wine, after checking with Naruto if it was ok.

It was the blonde's turn but before he could utter a word, the waiter spoke, "If you don't know what to choose, mister, I would recommend this one," he leaned and turned a page of the menu.

Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head. On the damn menu was written in bloody red: "if you try anything I will have you emasculated."

"Or you could choose this one," the waiter turned another page, on which "don't even think of changing restaurants. Have a nice evening" was written.

Naruto looked up at the man, or was it a woman? Long black hair framed his adorable face and his big eyes made him look innocent. How had he introduced himself again? Haku? Naruto tried a pleading look but the young man simply glanced toward a man at the entrance. A big scary man with most of his face covered. Naruto gulped, so he would be turned to a pulp by him if he misbehaved? How nice.

He hurried to order and tried to stop looking at the bodyguard by the door. He jerked when he felt a foot slide against his ankle moving upward. He stared at Sasuke who had simply leaned on his elbows, his dark eyes shining with mischief. Oh dear God.

"I'm glad we are finally having some time _alone_ together. I hope you have planned something nice for the _dessert_," purred Sasuke.

Could someone save him? He had a horny, flirting hedgehog wanting to be laid and two horrible men ready to gut him out if he did! A teasing foot pressing against his crotch made him whimper in despair.

It ended up being a very nice but frustrating evening. Haku had "dropped" ice on Naruto's precious part, prevented Sasuke from going to the toilet with him, and nearly burned him with his crepe Suzette (1) when he had tried to follow Sasuke to the restroom.

Naruto had a flicker of hope when they left the restaurant. Maybe he could drag Sasuke to an alleyway and fuck his brain out, but no, the big scary man had called a cab for them. Knowing Itachi would be at Sasuke's place and Kiba at his… the night had to end there. Strangely Sasuke seemed pissed but with someone else other than Naruto. He even gave Naruto a heated kiss before getting off the cab.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke entered his apartment to find Itachi and Kisame, as usual. They had set up camp in his living room for quite a few weeks now. Itachi was reading, using his partner's sleeping body as a pillow.

Sasuke barely hesitated as he stared at Itachi, soon enough the dark eyes so like his own settled on him and a delicate eyebrow rose in question. Slumping near his older brother, Sasuke avoided his gaze, looking elsewhere.

"Did something happen?" wondered Itachi, puzzled by his otouto's reaction.

"No, that's the problem," Sasuke said, "I'm starting to wonder if Naruto loves me," he whispered so low Itachi nearly didn't catch it.

Before he could answer the younger man had stood up, leaving for his bedroom.

"Don't doubt his feelings. I can assure you he loves you more than you can possibly imagine," assured Itachi. Sasuke pretended he didn't hear it.

Itachi laid back on Kisame. Either Sasuke was really having doubts, which was bad, really bad or he knew his beloved brother was pulling the strings, which was equally bad. He had to make the lab hurry.

"'m going 'morrow 'tachi" mumbled Kisame in his half slumber.

Sasuke calmly closed his door and marveled at his self control. It was a miracle he hadn't throttled his beloved and manipulative big brother! That was why suddenly everything seemed to go against Naruto and he. The damn bastard was preventing them from consummating their love. As to why he had no idea, but it had to be for his "own good" as Itachi would say. Maybe some tests to see if Naruto wasn't suffering from some kind of disease. At least Itachi seemed to like the blonde, since he had reassured him.

If he wasn't certain he would end up locked in his own bedroom, Sasuke would have confronted his aniki. He knew better. It was all Itachi's doing as he had suspected for a while now. Of course Itachi would go that far, even though he'd told him to get laid, his brother was nicknamed weasel for a reason! Now that he knew for sure, things would change, even if he had to elope with the moron!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto wondered what the perverted teacher could want with him. If Kakashi asked him to go buy some porn or something along those lines he would make him eat his Icha Icha paradise books. He didn't have the slightest hope that the man had checked Sasuke's thesis. To think that awful teacher had dared summon him was beyond him. Every time he did it was for something totally stupid.

Grumbling, he opened the door only to be grabbed by the collar and dragged inside the room by none other than Sasuke. He gaped as the man simply started to undress, undoing his buttons as if it was the most normal thing in the world to strip in his teacher's office. Not that he minded.

"Hurry up, it's 10 am. Kakashi is supposed to be here now but since he's always late you have 30 minutes to fuck my brains out."

Without protesting Naruto locked the door, made sure the curtains were closed, and went back to Sasuke. He was sitting on the desk, the fly of his pant undone, his shirt open, head slightly tilted, his dark hair shadowing his face, only making his lust filled gaze stand out. A tie came around his waist and dragged him forward, making Naruto stop staring.

"I know your hands are good, how is your mouth?" taunted Sasuke, tipping back his head, offering his neck.

Naruto grinned, grabbing Sasuke's hips and kissing the skin displayed. He started at the jaw, a kiss, a nip, a lick, leaving a trail down to the collarbone. All the while his thumbs gently rubbed the hipbones, as he massaged that perfect ass. He bit down on the shoulder, earning a moan and hands tangling in his hair, scratching gently.

"Do we have enough time" Naruto mumbled against the neck he was marking as his own, "for this?" his hand left the hip to cup the front of Sasuke's pants.

He grinned as the young man arched and rubbed against his fingers, letting out a needy growl. Neither of them would last long, they had waited for far too long. The right hand never rivaled a tight hot body and the feel of another skin.

"No," replied Sasuke, bringing Naruto's lips to his nipples and moaning as they were licked.

"Condom and lube?" asked the blonde between teasing nips on the hard and pink little buds.

Sasuke froze, pushing Naruto away gently, giving him a peck as an apology that soon turned into a full out devouring kiss. The dark haired man ended up sitting on a table full of papers as Naruto ground against him, kissing the living daylights out of him as his hands roamed everywhere they could reach, scratching just enough to send insanely good shivers.

"I ahnnn don't have ahn any," managed Sasuke, unbuckling Naruto's pants.

"Me neither, weren't you prepared?"

Naruto stopped; if they weren't going to go all the way it would be better if they didn't work each other up too much… even if it was too late. He was already dripping in his boxers.

"Since I know Kakashi-sensei is always late, when I heard you were called I dashed here. It wasn't planned," bit out Sasuke, crossing his arms on his chest.

The blonde nearly melted at the unconscious pout his lover was wearing. So unbearably cute! With any other person he would have just thrown him on the table and fucked his brains out, condoms and lube be damned. He was clean and pretty sure Sasuke was too, spit and precome would be lube enough… but Itachi had to be counted in the equation. He didn't want to be emasculated or worse!

He winced as Sasuke got down from the table. If there was a God in this world he was a jerk. However, Sasuke didn't fix his clothes; instead he began to open the drawers, turning them inside out.

"He's such a pervert he _has_ to have some somewhere!" grumbled Sasuke, still searching.

Or maybe God, in his mighty greatness, had created Kakashi in this world just to provide them lube and condoms? Not losing a second that could be used in hot sex, the blonde helped his hedgehog with his quest. One duck vibrator and other unmentionable things later found them empty handed.

"I can't believe it," cried Naruto, "with all the weird stuff he has, he doesn't have the basics?"

Sasuke's eyebrows were twitching, from frustration or because the vibrating duck was dark blue like his hair, none would know. His eyes were scanning the room looking for somewhere they might have missed and landed on his thesis, still resting on his teacher's desk, unread.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. He grabbed the pack of paper and wondered if he should be happy or throttle the man. Under it were several boxes of condoms and lubes… hidden under his damn thesis! He turned toward Naruto, ready to launch on a rant about that perverted old geezer that served as his teacher.

However, he didn't have the time to form a single word. Naruto had captured his mouth and thrown him on the desk, his thesis scattered on the desk and floor. Sasuke was spread on top of the papers, startled, hair disheveled, chest naked, legs dangling, and arms pinned down by Naruto. The blue eyes roaming on him held so much lust he could have come right there. He had been desired before, but such intensity, possessiveness, and domination were a first.

Before he could even process it, his pants and boxers were down around his knees, Naruto between his legs and a lubed finger inside him making him thrash wildly on the desk. His hands tried to grab something, fisting on paper as he arched in pleasure.

"Ahhh hnnn oh yes… just like that hnnnn!"

Naruto looked at the gorgeous man writhing under him, moaning for him, closing around his fingers and moving in tune with him, impaling himself as deep as possible on him. The blonde drank everything from the half lidded dark eyes to the open mouth forming incoherent sentences speaking of desire, the back arching on the desk, heavy breathing, the hands alternately fisting and scratching the paper.

"N-Na ahhhn ruto hnnn! Come ahnnn inside hnn."

This was it. The dark and proud man, panting and wanton, all traces of his perfect control gone. That was how Sasuke wanted it, hard and fast. He needed someone to take control, to make him surrender, to possess him. Not being in control didn't mean being a powerless, whining, teary, girly thing. Oh no, it was a different kind of control, one that made the other person lose it completely for you, obey all the wordless commands, and turn into your obedient slave.

A hand closing on his wrist, almost digging inside, made Naruto snap out of his reverie, and reminded him of what he had just thought. The dark, annoyed and impatient eyes that glared at him made him grin.

"Don't sting, Hedgehog. I'm going to give you the best fuck of your life," he promised lowering his pants and boxers, finally freeing his painfully hard desire.

He pulled his fingers out of Sasuke, licking his lips at the distraught sound that followed. He put on a condom and wrapped a hand around his pulsing flesh, smearing lube on it and almost losing himself in the awesome friction.

"Tell me, there was hair here before, right?" asked a silky voice, the smirk obvious in the tone.

Naruto blinked, looked at the greatly amused Sasuke who had a delicate eyebrow raised in question, and down to where he was looking. At his crotch where a puff of hair was missing right where he had been waxed thanks to Itachi. He groaned in remembrance and embarrassment.

"Don't ask," he grumbled.

"Then stop me," smugly replied Sasuke, spreading his legs and lifting his ass in invitation.

Naruto purred, grabbing his lover's hips in a grip that might bruise and dragging him to him, enjoying the moan of pleasure that escaped those sinful lips. Sliding into the cradle of Sasuke's hips, he plunged into him in one go, earning a scream of utter ecstasy. He started rocking, shoving hard with his hips, and pushing the man into the hard wood under him.

Naruto let one hand trail on the toned abs, feeling the muscles quiver at his touch. He growled possessively, feeling his orgasm building. Not only was Sasuke tight, he was clenching around him on purpose. He was also helping Naruto thrust deeper into him with his legs, forcing Naruto to completely enter him hitting his sweet spot with accuracy. The blonde groaned as his movements became jerky.

"Is that all you've got?" teased a voice that wasn't breathy enough for Naruto's taste.

He pulled out completely, shivering from the loss and desire burning him. He dragged Sasuke to him, ruffling the papers on the desk. He glided his hands between Sasuke's legs, caressing the soft skin of his thighs before lifting the pretty legs above him, letting them rest on his shoulders.

Grinning at the glazed look of anticipation his lover was giving him, he laid on him, bending Sasuke's supple body. They shared a kiss, languid and slow. Naruto took this opportunity to seize Sasuke's nape, bending his neck as he gripped his arms, pinning him mercilessly under him. Then he slammed back into Sasuke, the latter moaning for him as he rocked deep and hard into his body. His hedgehog was muffling his sounds by biting his lips, making Naruto want him even more.

"Ahhnnn Naruto ahhhhh."

The blonde let go of his hold, gripping the hips to pound harder, his rhythm jerky as he finally reached completion. He dragged Sasuke down with him as the latter buckled against him in ecstasy. He gave a small whine of disappointment at not feeling Naruto's seed fill him and instead kissed the blonde as they rode the last of their orgasm. Finally the dark-haired man's legs slid off Naruto's shoulders to wrap around his hips, keeping him buried in that delicious heat. They were panting, Naruto resting on Sasuke's chest, smelling his scent and taking in his spent look.

"Do you think we have time for round two?" asked Naruto sheepishly, pushing his hips forward, making Sasuke moan.

"No."

Both heads jerked toward the door against which the infamous perverted lazy teacher was resting, his eyes twinkling, and a key dangling between his fingers as if mocking them.

"Not that I would mind of course. Go on with the show," he added winking at Sasuke, sending a shiver of pure horror down his back, "I didn't know you were so vocal," he teased, before turning to Naruto, "aww you won. I have to check his thesis now… too bad you just destroyed it with your fooling around."

They had both hurriedly dressed up. At the last sentence, Naruto raised his hands to show his innocence and shrieked, "I swear I had nothing to do with it!"

He didn't know what Kakashi was talking about, but the glare adorning the now red face of his lover didn't bode well and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

"Oh? Then you won't have your prize," replied Sasuke.

He grabbed Naruto by his shirt for a fast kiss before leaving with a wave and a satisfied smirk.

"By the way, you have another copy under your desk Kakashi-sensei," he added, closing the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Itachi went home to his little brother's house with Kisame holding the supermarket bags, he found said otouto on the couch reading his book. He lifted a delicate eyebrow and Sasuke smirked. Kisame glanced between the two ravens before going to put away the groceries all the while keeping an eye on the scene. He didn't want to miss whatever was going to happen.

"Why so smug, foolish otouto?" asked Itachi sitting on the couch, Sasuke giving him some room.

"Kakashi will finally read my thesis," replied the young man.

Itachi frowned. That couldn't be the cause of Sasuke's pleased expression… and he looked relaxed too. There was something fishy and it wasn't Kisame.

"How did you do it?" he prompted, seeing as how his otouto wasn't going to enlighten him.

"He caught Naruto and I jumping each other. I assume he had bet we wouldn't manage before you had finished your tests," explained Sasuke, tilting his book just enough to look straight at Itachi's eyes.

A half-smile graced the older of the two. He shouldn't underestimate Sasuke, should he? Fondly he poked the white forehead.

"He actually had the guts to go for it… you should keep this one."

"That's the plan, nii-san, that's the plan," answered Sasuke, going back to his reading, looking smug.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two weeks later Sasuke was seriously wondering why he had chosen such a dobe and how the hell the aforementioned moron had managed to seduce him to start with. Oh yeah, molestation… in the train no less.

"Please Sasukeee!" pleaded the blonde nightmare.

"No, shut up now or I'm kicking you out!" threatened the angry teacher.

He hadn't planned to let him enter in the first place, but the blonde had ringed, kicked and knocked until he gave in. It was nice to have Naruto around for a nice evening, a nice fuck and things along those lines, but it was another business to have him around when he was trying to work.

"Come on, it's been two hours straight! I'm bored and you need a break!"

A book connecting with his thick skull was his sole answer and Naruto sat back, sulking. He had thought he could coax the moody man into some nice activities but the prick was a workaholic! It was Sunday for God's sake. Even God himself had taken a break but almighty Uchiha Sasuke was still working, even when he had a sexy as hell guy in his house ready to do anything he wanted… oh. Naruto grinned mischievously; he knew a way that would force Sasuke to stop working. It was a wonder he managed to concentrate even with Naruto babbling in his ears - to think the asshole dared tune him out– but there was no way he would be able to fight his own body.

He padded to the hi-fi system and looked through the CDs he had steadily brought in. He had been so happy when Sasuke had made room near his CD-player for them. Then he had started to bring in other stuff that soon had had some room made for them. It was nice to know he had a place in his hedgehog's apartment… and heart, even if he had had to work his ass out for this one.

**Aw, aw baby, yeah****, ooh yeah, huh, listen to this  
Spy on me baby use satellite  
Infrared to see me move through the night  
Aim gonna fire shoot me right  
Aim gonna like the way you fight  
And I love the way you fight**

When the music blared in his ears Sasuke let his head fall on his laptop. He was going to viciously murder him, cut him in small pieces and feed him to Kisame! He turned to yell at Naruto to put on the damn earphones but ended up gaping instead.

**Now you f****ound the secret code  
I use to wash away my lonely blues well  
So I cant deny or lie cause you're a  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb uh, huh**

If Naruto had been merely stripping he wouldn't have been surprised. But he was not… he was already naked, dancing to the tune, his movements leaving nothing to the imagination. His blue eyes were not leaving Sasuke for a second as he moved his hips toward him, his erection standing between his spread legs.

**You can give it to me when I need to come along give it to me****  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on baby you can turn me on  
You know what you're doing to me dont you. ha ha,  
I know you do**

Sasuke was already hard when Naruto settled on his lap, brushing his face and upper body with his fingers without ever really touching him.

**No dont get me wrong aint gonna do you no harm no****  
This bombs made for loving and you can shoot it far  
I'm your main target come and help me ignite ow  
Love struck holding you tight hold me tight darling**

Naruto grinned in victory at the clouded eyes and the hardness pressing against his thighs. Sasuke grabbed his nape and pulled Naruto to him, kissing him deeply as they battled for dominance. Naruto sneaked his hands under Sasuke's T-shirt and gasped when he was unceremoniously shoved off his lover.

"I have work to do, dobe."

"You're the hugest prick I've ever met!" growled Naruto.

Sasuke slowly turned in his chair, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Thanks, I will let you suck it if you behave."

"Teme!" yelled Naruto, huffing as he put his pants back on and sulked.

"I have work to do, Naruto, unlike others," replied Sasuke, willing his hard on to go away. It irked him that the blonde managed to get under his skin so easily.

The dark haired man was back to working, oblivious of his surroundings. The faster he was done with it, the faster he could go to Naruto. He hated being with the blonde when he had work to do, because it spoiled the fun. When he was with the fox he wanted to be with him completely with nothing to drag him away. But he wasn't going to tell that to the dummy.

"I'm bored!" yelled Naruto after looking at 5 minutes tick by on the clock.

"Then do some work!" snapped Sasuke as he lost his trail of thought because of the interruption.

"I have nothing to do," grumbled Naruto, not that it was true, but he had nothing he felt inclined to do.

"Do the essay I assigned as an exam," offered Sasuke, standing up and pulling out from his bookcase the Foucault books that Naruto would eventually need.

The blonde grimaced but figured that it would at least keep his mind busy and if he didn't understand something he had his hedgehog of a teacher right there to explain. It was funny how Naruto understood everything when they were in class and Sasuke explained Foucault's ideas but when he read his notes he couldn't understand one thing… and he wouldn't even start on how unreadable Foucault's books were!

After scribbling on several sheets of paper, pulling his hair out to finally end up with a good outline and good ideas he started to write his paper. Now the question was, was he right in his explanation of what biopower was?

"Sasuke?" he called.

The latter nearly snapped his pen in half in anger at being interrupted again. Then he noticed it had been a good hour since he had been left alone. He turned on his chair.

"Yes?"

Naruto brought over his draft, not feeling guilty in the slightest for using his teacher as reference. After all, Sasuke had given them his e-mail address and checked his students' work to help them. He was just doing that live.

Sasuke took the paper and started reading it, soon taking a red pen to mark corrections and criticisms. He was outlining things, circling others and writing comments on the margins. Naruto felt himself get hard… he was aroused by Sasuke marking his paper! It was totally different from him working on his thesis. He had the same serious and concentrated look but there was something different, an aura that he didn't have when working, and it was fun to see him react to what Naruto had written, shaking his head, nodding, rolling his eyes, huffing… it was so damn hot! Not to mention the way he checked things, scribbling down notes, the fast yet smooth and hard movement of his wrist when he circled something.

"It's pretty good, Naruto, here," said Sasuke giving him back his paper and turning to go back to his thesis.

Pleased by the compliment, he looked at all the corrections, not understanding everything. He was tired of trying to find out the answers. His head hurt. Anyway it was far easier to just have Sasuke explain him.

"Hey, Hedgehog, can you explain this to me?"

"No," said the dark-haired man, not lifting his head from his desk.

Sighing he pushed away his thesis. He had reached a dead end and would need some rest before being able to solve it… and maybe some help from a teacher or Itachi. Maybe even Kakashi since he had finally started to read his thesis. He looked at the clock. It was 4 pm. He needed to grade some papers before being free for the day.

"Please? Pretty please?" pleaded Naruto.

"Naruto, this is your work and it's going to be graded, so do it yourself. You have a brain, don't you? Make it work."

Sasuke printed some work form his students and started going through them. He didn't notice the heated look he was receiving from Naruto. The latter neared, placing his hands on both sides of his lover's chair.

"Come on, _sensei,_" he whispered huskily.

"No, don't even try that on me," answered Sasuke, his voice having the unwavering tone he used with his students.

"I will make you answer, hedgehog-sensei," assured Naruto, turning Sasuke's chair harshly toward him.

"The hell!" protested Sasuke before feeling his heart skip a beat at Naruto's feral look.

He gasped as he was unceremoniously grabbed by his collar up to the blonde's face, the chair slamming against the desk. He didn't have time to protest when he was crushed against the window adjacent to his workplace. Naruto had slipped a knee between his legs, making Sasuke's breath catch and heating his body.

"I can hear your breath hitching, hedgehog," purred Naruto, licking the shell of his ear sending shivers down his spine.

Nails, racked up his stomach from under his shirt like claws, his muscles quivering under the attention. Composing himself, he glared at Naruto, his fathomless black eyes tinted with lust, his hand fisted on the horrid orange T-shirt and he shoved hard. Only to be pushed back against the glass, feeling it tremble at the shock. He opened his mouth for a nasty remark but was silenced by a forceful kiss. He groaned, grabbing hold of Naruto's blonde locks and tugging.

"Ahnnn," he moaned as the leg against his crotch began to rub pleasantly, making him harder.

"Don't fight me. You know I will make you mine," growled Naruto, nipping at the sensible neck as he undid Sasuke's buttons.

"Wasn't your purpose to make me talk?" pointed out Sasuke smirking.

"I will make you scream first, _sensei._"

"Try it," grunted the dark-haired man as one of his nipples was pinched.

He loved this pushing, dominating side far too much. Naruto slid his finger in one of Sasuke's pant loops and tugged, pulling the man against him as he snatched his shirt off. He used this opportunity to turn Sasuke around and shove him against the cold window.

Instinctively Sasuke protected himself with his arms, but it didn't prevent his face and upper body from pressing against the glass as Naruto rocked against him. The cold against his heated skin, the warm breath ghosting on his neck made his body tremble with desire. He wanted it hard.

Naruto bit down on Sasuke's nape, knowing how that aroused his lover. From the corner of his eye he saw the train pass by and grinned. His first glimpse of the hedgehog had been from the train right after he had come out of the shower. Now that tight ass and well defined gorgeous body were totally his. His to touch, to caress, to fuck, to please. He undid the belt and let the pants and boxers drop from the slender legs. Sasuke kicked them away and moaned as Naruto started to pump his precious part in time with the shove of his hips.

"Ahhnnn Naruto… more…"

He didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled down his pants and dug his fingers in Sasuke's soft hips bringing him to him, enjoying the sound of the dark haired man's hands and face sliding on the glass. Stretching he opened one drawer. He had put lube and condoms in it when he had noticed that he had a tendency to fuck Sasuke on his desk. It wasn't his fault the bastard worked too much… and liked him pouncing on him randomly. And Naruto loved having to work hard to have him writhing under him.

He blinked as he felt Sasuke struggle just when he had reached the condoms. Sasuke managed to turn and they started wrestling, biting lips and shoulders, pulling on hair. Finally he slammed him back face down on the window. Fine, if he wanted it like that, he would oblige. Itachi had checked him after all. He squeezed a good amount of lube on his precious part and without warning, still pinning Sasuke on the glass, he thrust in.

"Naruto!" moaned Sasuke, biting his lips to prevent a scream of sheer pleasure from escaping.

The blonde sucked on Sasuke's nape making the latter shake in ecstasy, one free hand wrapping around Sasuke's arousal as he slowly rocked in his lover's body. With his other hand he grabbed the slender chin, forcing the man to look outside at a train passing.

"Is it making you hot, sensei, to know one of your students could see you?"

Sasuke growled low, only making Naruto want him more. He began to pump him, feeling his hedgehog tremble as he tried not to meet his lover's slow rhythm. He wouldn't resist long, soon he would be impaling himself on his own.

"To see you naked, pinned to your window and being taken by me?" continued Naruto, whispering in his ear, his voice clouded by lust.

Sasuke's eyes began to close but Naruto shoved him hard against the glass, earning a yelp as his hedgehog's hot body met with the cold surface. His face, arms, chest and even part of his crotch were against it, a display he would enjoy seeing if he wasn't so busy fucking the proud man.

"Ahhh hnnnn."

Another train passed and Naruto grabbed the pale hips, pounding faster. He enjoyed how the window clouded with Sasuke's shaking breath, how it shivered from the abuse, the sound it made each time the slender body was slammed against it only to be pulled back and shoved back into it. The cold only made the pleasure more intense, outlining it.

"Anyone could see you. They just have to look this way to see you spread for me."

He gave a little kick with one foot, pulling apart Sasuke's legs, sliding deeper inside him.

"Ahh!"

The mumbled sounds escaping Sasuke were slowly turning into screams.

"I wish I could see you like that, dripping on the glass, your nipples pressed against it again and again. Your face tinted red and lips parted as you scream in pleasure. Me sliding in and out of you, making you shiver and push back to meet my thrust."

"Hnnn! Ahnnn!"

Naruto grinned, Sasuke was moving with him, his nails scraping on the window as he moaned and screamed, body writhing. It was always tricky to use dirty talk with Sasuke; it could blow up in your face if you didn't choose your words carefully, but if you managed, it was worth the risk.

"Naruto, harder," grunted Sasuke, closing his inside on the blonde on purpose.

Gripping the offered hips, Naruto obliged, his teeth nibbling at Sasuke's neck as he rammed him against the window.

"Ahhh ahhh hnnnng."

The dark-haired man began to spasm, yelling Naruto's name, his eyes fluttering close as butterflies appeared behind his eyelids. He felt his completion build in him, rushing in his veins until finally his orgasm took him, bringing down the blonde in his fall.

They were breathing hard, Naruto leaning on Sasuke still pressed on the window. Finally the blonde decided to move, he nudged the chair until it was behind them and slid his arms around his lover's waist before stumbling backward, ending on the soft chair. Sasuke gave a low moan as Naruto's softening member nearly left him only to be pushed back inside him. Naruto had learned early that Sasuke enjoyed keeping him in his body. Sometimes he would even grow hard inside him, starting round two.

Sasuke settled against him, his head thrown back, resting on Naruto's shoulders. He was so beautiful, relaxed like that, distraught and spent, lips pink from the kisses. Gently, the blonde let his hands trail on the toned body, brushing and mapping the skin.

"Hnnn yes…" murmured Sasuke, starting to move on him.

He was too tired to raise and impale himself on Naruto so he simply rolled his hips agonizingly slowly. The last remains of his previous ecstasy made his body prickle. He could feel Naruto hardening in him and it made him moan and push against him. He firmly grabbed the strong hands and guided them on him, sliding down his sides, resting on his nipples, on his neck, down to his thighs. He loved that Naruto let him do as he pleased, that he knew just how to move his fingers to make his body sing.

He heard the front door opening and in one smooth and accurate movement threw the letter opener toward it. They heard a yelp and the door slammed close as it stuck in the wooden frame. Suigetsu wouldn't risk another sneaking in for at least one good hour.

"Nice aim, hedgehog," praised Naruto, spreading Sasuke's legs.

He started to grind gently to bring them to a less mind blowing release. Sasuke had wounded his hands behind the blonde neck, his back arched.

"Mmm just like that, ahnnn Naruto."

How he liked this part of Sasuke too! He captured his lips in a languid kiss as they reached their second orgasm, like a small wave. As they rested, Naruto gave Sasuke a hickey on the neck, marking him as his.

Lazily they parted, Sasuke dressing while Naruto cleared the mess they had made on the window. Once finished, the blonde hugged his hedgehog, nibbling on his ear.

"So, what the hell did Foucault mean by subjectivation?"

Sasuke's eyebrows began to twitch. Seriously, why had he decided to date such a damn stubborn moron?

ooooooooooooo End ooooooooooooo

(1) It's a crepe served with alcohol that is set on fire in front of the customer.

Well, finally the end. Please review!


End file.
